Kejar Seme, Uke Kutangkap!
by vongola ai
Summary: Naruto bimbang dengan keputusannya. Namun, ia tak akan membiarkan Suigetsu berbuat seenaknya. Fiksi tentang Perjalanan cinta seorang Uzumaki Naruto. RnR?
1. Prologue

Author : **VongoLa ArcobaLeno** alias Aiik chan

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Kejar Seme, Uke Kutangkap!! (KS,UK!!)** © **Aiik chan**

Genre : Romance, tragedy (tenang ga bakalin saya bikin angsty kok! klo iya, ratingnya bakalan M!!)

Rating : T aja. Uda cukup.

Pairing : Sementara ini belum ada. Baca ja summarynya.

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, non OC, tapi suatu saat ada nama author favo saya yang nongol!

a/n : Saya khusus mempersembahkan fanfict ini untuk **Uzumaki Naruto yang berulang** **tahun pada hari ini!!**

Naru chan, Naru koi, dobe, traktirannya mana?? Gyahhhahhhahhhaa!!

Author stress coz duit THRnya uda abiz buat beli komik! (Lho kok curhat?)

**-don't like yaoi or shounen ai, so don't read this fanfict!!-**

**

* * *

**

-KEJAR SEME, UKE KUTANGKAP!!-

**prologue**

Dahulu kala terdapatlah sebuah negara yang terkenal akan kehebatan para pemimpinnya atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Hokage, sesuai dengan nama negaranya, Konohagakure. Negara ini telah melahirkan banyak ninja yang hebat dan berbakat tak kalah dari para hokagenya. Para ninja tersebut kerap mengawal para petinggi pemerintahan, bahkan sering mendapat panggilan tugas mengawal raja dari negara lain. Sering pula mengikuti perang dengan medan yang sangat berbahaya. Peperangan mempertahankan harkat dan martabat serta kedudukan, hingga nyawa pun ikut dipertaruhkan. Akibatnya, banyak ninja gugur di medan peperangan, namun tak sedikit pula ninja Konoha yang pulang dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah.

Kini, setelah Konohagakure memperoleh kemerdekaan, tak ada lagi peperangan. Sedikit demi sedikit peran ninja Konoha menjadi berkurang. Tak ada lagi tumpukkan panggilan tugas pengawalan. Malah tumpukkan kertas lowongan menjadi aparat pemerintahanlah yang menghiasi meja Hokage. Alhasil, banyak para ninja yang 'pensiun' dari pekerjaan mereka dan beralih profesi yang lebih 'menjanjikan'. Ninja Konoha semakin lama semakin berkurang hingga benar-benar menghilang dari Konoha. Sebenarnya tidak hilang karena mereka masih berbaur dengan masyarakat lain. Hanya saja cashingnya lah yang berubah. Misalnya saja, sang hokage ke-3 kini mendirikan sebuah dojo yang sangat besar dan terkenal di Konoha. Ia bahkan melatih lebih dari 1000 orang setiap harinya. Lalu kaki tangan sang Hokage ikut pula mengelola dojo tersebut. Yah, tak hanya sang kaki tangan Hokage, sekitar 35 orang 'mantan' ninja ikut serta dalam mengelola dojo yang berdiri di tempat yang dulunya merupakan markas sang Hokage. Sedangkan para ninja lainnya ada yang berprofesi menjadi aparat kepolisian, tentara, dokter, perawat, hingga juru masak, dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu di suatu kota masih di Negara Konoha, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita author kali ini.

**  
Uzumaki's Family**

"Naru, tolong ambilkan sepatu Kakak!" panggil seseorang dari dalam kamar.

"Ya? yang mana?"

"Itu sepatu kets putih yang baru kakak beli kemarin," jawab suara itu.

Lalu seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun turun ke lantai 1 menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu kakaknya. Laki-laki berambut cepak berwarna kuning cerah itu bergegas naik kembali dan masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya.

"Ini," katanya seraya menyerahkan sepasang sepatu putih yang masih 'berbau' toko itu pada sang kakak.

"Makasih, Naru-chan," balas sang kakak sembari meletakkan sepatu ke lantai.

"Uh-jangan panggil aku seperti itu," ujarnya sedikit cemberut. Diperhatikan kakaknya yang tengah menyisir rambut, "Rambut Kakak bagus. Panjang dan lurus."

"Lalu, kenapa? Rambutmu juga bagus kan?" ujar sang kakak yang masih sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya yang juga berwarna kuning cerah itu.

"Tapi…rambutku pendek. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk memanjangkannya," diambilnya baju-baju sang kakak yang berserakan di ranjang. Lalu ia rapikan dan dimasukkan ke dalam lemari.

Sang kakak tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya, "Jadi kamu iri pada Kakak?"

"Hm? Entahlah…,"dipandangi sosok indah di depannya sekali lagi. Hari ini ia mengenakan blus putih susu berlengan 7/8 yang dipadukan celana jins coklat susu selutut. Sangat sederhana namun terkesan eksotis. Mungkin karena rambut pirang sang kakak. "Kak…"

"Hm?" jawabnya tanpa melihat sang adik. Kini ia sibuk menyemprotkan parfum beraroma lily yang sederhana namun menggoda ke lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak menjadi model saja?"

"Hah?" sang kakak memandang adiknya dengan mimik terkejut. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati adiknya seraya mengelus lembut kepala pemilik rambut pirang cepak tapi lembut itu, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kakak tidak mungkin menjadi model."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kakak tinggi, putih, cantik, imut, dan langsing. Pacar Kakak juga banyak, kurang apa lagi?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Pacar?!" ia tertawa, "Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?" ia duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Naruto. "Naru, tinggi Kakak hanya 170,25 cm. Diusia Kakak yang hampir seperlima abad, itu termasuk pendek! Dan lagi, seorang uke tidak akan bisa menjadi model."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kakak lebih cantik dari para model wanita itu. Bahkan kecantikan 10 model bisa dikalahkan dan tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan Kakak!"

"Hahaha…," ia tertawa lagi, "Naru, kenapa hanya 10 tidak 100 sekalian?"

"Kak, aku tidak sedang bergurau! Jangan menertawakanku!"

Argumen duo pirang itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara klakson mobil dari halaman rumah.

"Un? Dia sudah datang. Jadi, Naru-chan, adu pendapat kita lanjutkan besok. Sekarang Kakak harus pergi," jelasnya seraya mengambil sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak di lantai serta mengenakannya.

"Pergi dengan pacar Kakak yang keberapa?" selidik Naruto.

"Pacar?! Naru, Kakak sudah bilang kalau Kakak belum mempunyai pacar kan! Apa kamu lupa?"

"Er, tapi setiap kali pergi, Kakak selalu dijemput dan diantar oleh bermacam seme! Apalagi mereka terlihat menyukai Kakak!"

"Suka bukan berati pacar, Naru-chan," ia telah selesai memakai sepatu dan beranjak dari ranjang. Diambilnya tas ransel kecil berwarna pelangi kesayangannya, "Sudah ya, Kakak pergi dulu," ucapnya disertai elusan kepala lembut sang adik dari tangan mungilnya, sebelum turun ke bawah.

Naruto mengikuti kakaknya dengan tampang lesu. Ia sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana ia harus sendirian di dalam rumah tanpa ada yang menemani. Sendiri? Ya, karena ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Orangtua mereka tinggal di luar negeri karena perusahaan keluarga mereka berada di sana. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di sini bersama sang kakak karena ia menyukai tempat ini, negara ini. Tempat kelahirannya yang sangat nyaman dan penuh kehangatan. 'Lebih menyenangkan tinggal di tempat yang kita kenal, daripada tempat asing yang terasa tidak nyaman walaupun tempat itu menjanjikan segalanya,' ucapnya ketika orangtuanya mengajak untuk ikut dan tinggal di luar negeri bersama mereka. Sedangkan sang kakak memilih tinggal di Konoha karena ingin melanjutkan study di sini dan alasan lain kurang lebih sama seperti alasannya.

Tiba di teras rumah, terlihatlah mobil Mitsubisi Strada berwarna merah metalik dan dari jendela depan yang terbuka, tampaklah seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam cepak seperti miliknya. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Usianya terlihat lebih tua 1-3 tahun dari sang kakak.

'Tampan' itulah kata yang pertama kali terlintas di benak Naruto.

**  
-Naruto POV-**

Melihat kedatangan kami, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum pada kami, tepatnya pada kakak. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah kami. Tampaklah sosok yang tegap tapi terlihat keren. Ia mengenakan kemeja garis-garis berlengan panjang, tanpa dasi dengan 2 kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka serta bagian bawah kemejanya yang tidak ia masukkan semakin menambah kesan 'liar'. Kemeja berwarna putih-biru dongker itu dipadukan dengan celana jins warna biru gelap. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu tampak mengamati makhluk yang berada di depannya, dengan kata lain mengamati kakak. 'Siapa dia? Apa memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kakak?' batinku dengan curiga.

"Pagi, Dei!" sapanya dengan suara bass disertai senyum tipis.

"Pagi! Maaf menunggu lama," balas kakak dengan senyuman mautnya.

'Uh…Kakak! Pantas saja banyak seme yang mendekati Kakak! Senyuman maut kakak mengalahkan senyuman para wanita tulen di seluruh Konoha!' batinku lagi sambil mengamati tingkah laku dua makhluk di hadapannya.

"Tak masalah," suara bass itu terdengar lembut, "Untuk Dei chan, menunggu seharian pun terasa sejam!" 'Hhh, ia mulai terkena dampak dari senyuman kakak! Panggilannya saja sudah berubah!'

"Hahaha…mulai deh!" kakak mulai tertawa. 'Uhh…Kakak! Kenapa kamu sangat manis!' pikirku antara sebal, cemas, dan iri. Terlihat rona merah di pipi lelaki itu.

"Er, Naruto ya?" sapanya ketika 'akhirnya' menyadari ada makhluk lain di antara mereka. Kukira hingga mereka pergi, ia tak akan menyadari kalau aku ada di sini. 'Heh, lalu kenapa ia tau namaku?'

"Ya? Kenapa kamu tau namaku?"

"Dei chan sering membicarakanmu. Membicarakan adik kesayangannya yang ternyata sangat manis."

"Ha? Eh-uh-em…benarkah?" tanyaku salah tingkah sambil melirik pada kakak sesaat. Wajahku terasa sedikit panas.

"Hei! Jangan goda dia! Ayo berangkat!" tegas kakak seraya berjalan ke arah mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Lelaki itu mengikuti kakak setelah sempat mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Kupinjam kakakmu ya, Naru chan!" spontan wajahku semakin panas dan kurasa kini warnanya seperti tomat matang.

Kakak melotot melihatnya dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mengerlingkan mata padaku lalu bergegas masuk dalam mobil.

"Kami pergi dulu ya! Hati-hati di rumah! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan sebaiknya tak usah keluar rumah hingga Kakak pulang!" nasehat kakak panjang lebar. Entah berapa kali kakak mengatakannya setiap akan pergi.

"Iya-iya! Uhm, Kak?"

"Hm?"

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku kakak melirik pada lelaki itu dan berbisik sesaat di telinganya lalu tertawa pelan ketika lelaki itu mambalas tindakan kakak dengan balik membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kakak. 'Uh…sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batinku kesal lalu kakak pun berbalik menatapku yang masih terlihat sebal, "Mungkin jam 8 malam, Kakak sudah berada di rumah," jawabnya masih tersenyum.

"Lama sekali…," keluhku, "…hati-hati ya, Kak!"

"Un, pasti!" jawab kakak riang lalu berbalik menatap lelaki itu lagi, "Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam padaku!"

Perkataan kakak hanya dibalas cengiran jahil oleh lelaki itu. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melihat kakak yang tengah mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan benar.

"Kak?" ujarku lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan lupa…"

"?!"

"Pulangnya bawakan ramen."

Spontan kakak tertawa dan menjawab, "Baik akan kakak bawakan. Semoga saja kamu belum tidur.

Aku sedikit cemberut, "Jam 8 malam tidur? Memangnya anak kecil!"

Tapi kurasa mereka tak akan mendengar suaraku karena mobil berplat **H 7013 I **mulai melaju meninggalkanku yang mematung sendirian.

"Sebal! Sendiri lagi deh!" keluhku, lagi. Hari ini aku selalu mengeluh. Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku selalu mengeluh ketika kakak akan berangkat ke kampus.

**-end Naruto POV-**

Sudah setengah tahun lebih seperti ini. Setiap kali pergi, Deidara, kakak Naruto, selalu dijemput dan diantar oleh seme yang berbeda. Tiap kali ditanya, Dei hanya menjawab, 'Merekalah yang meminta dan menawarkan tumpangan pada Kakak. Kalau ditolak, kasihan mereka yang menjadi kecewa. Lebih baik diterima saja, toh tidak ada ruginya bagi Kakak. Lagipula, menolak tumpangan gratis kan sayang?' ucap sang kakak kala itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang tiap kali mengingatnya.

'Aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja kan, mereka pikir, kakak menaruh perasaan lain pada mereka. Nyatanya, tertarik saja tidak! Hah…… Kenapa kakak tidak mengerti kekhawatiranku sih?! Hanya kamu yang kumiliki di sini! Jangan membuatku semakin frustasi setiap para seme menyebalkan itu berkeliaran di sekitarmu! Huh, sebal!' ingin rasanya ia mengatakan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya saat ini pada Deidara, tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan kala melihat wajah manis sang kakak. Tak tega Naruto ketika ingin memarahi sang kakak kala pulang malam tanpa memberi tau sebelumnya, kala melihat mata biru warisan sang Ayah, Minato, yang juga merupakan warna mata Naruto.

Ya, mereka berdua memperoleh warisan yang sangat berharga dari sang Ayah. Warna rambut dan warna mata yang sangat cantik dan kontras. Dari Ibu? Tentu saja wajah manis dan imut, yang kini menjadi daya tarik mereka, serta rambut indah nan lurus milik sang Ibu yang telah diwariskan. Namun soal rambut, hanya Deidaralah yang memilikinya dan hal itu yang seringkali membuat Naruto iri.

Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah . Diurungkan niatnya ketika hendak kembali ke kamar. Sebaliknya ia tertarik pada kamar bercorak burung phoenix milik Deidara. Akhirnya ia mengikuti kehendak hatinya untuk masuk ke kamar itu.

**  
Deidara's Room**

Hmm…aroma bunga lily tercium samar-samar. Kamar Deidara bercat putih bersih dengan langit-langit kamar (eternit) yang cukup unik, yakni dilukis dengan pemandangan serumpun bunga lily putih serta ilalang di sekitarnya. Siapa yang melukisnya? Tentu saja Dei! Ia tak pernah menginginkan orang lain untuk mengutak-atik kamarnya.

Kamar itu nampak luas karena komposisi yang pas. Sebuah spring bed tampak di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tepat di depan pintu, tampak satu set meja belajar yang multifungsi (karena dapat pula digunakan untuk meletakkan laptop) berwarna putih yang di hiasi motif lily kecil di setiap sisinya. Di samping meja belajar itu tampaklah sebuah almari besar dari kayu jati yang berukiran burung phoenix besar di tengahnya. Di sudut kanan terdapat sebuah rak buku sedang yang memuat semua buku milik Deidara. Diantaranya seperti buku mata kuliah, buku catatan, buku filsafat, biografi beberapa tokoh petinggi Konoha, novel serta beberapa komik sekedar penghibur dikala jenuh akan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

Cahaya matahari dengan leluasa masuk dalam kamar melalui jendela sedang yang memanjang ke atas, yang berada beberapa meter di samping rak buku. Salah satu contoh kamar yang sehat.

Naruto melihat tumpukan buku yang tak tertata rapi di meja belajar. Maka sebagai adik yang baik, dengan sigap ia rapikan dan tata ke dalam rak buku.

Naruto mengamati hasil pekerjaannya dan tersenyum puas. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti note kecil berwarna emas yang menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya buku itu lalu diamatinya. 'Sepertinya ini diary milik kakak. Berarti aku tidak boleh membacanya!' pikir Naruto. Akan tetapi, setan dalam diri Naruto terus menerus membujuknya agar membuka buku itu. Naruto bergeming, tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan akhirnya…setanlah yang menang!! XD

Perlahan ia buka diary bercover burung phoenix itu dengan hati deg-degan, was-was, sedikit takut berdosa, dan penasaran. Kertas coklat beraroma kayu terpampang di hadapannya. 'Kertas yang unik. Jarang aku melihatnya. Dimana kakak membelinya ya?' pikir Naruto penasaran. Tertera tanda tangan Deidara di halaman pertama.

'Sret.' Halaman kedua. Kosong. 'Sret.' Halaman ketiga. Kosong juga. 'Sret.' Halaman keempat. Kosong lagi. 'Sret.' Halaman kelima. Lagi-lagi kosong. 'Ada apa ini?' batin Naruto semakin penasaran. 'Sret.' Barulah di halaman keenam tampak tulisan tangan familiar yang amat dikenalnya. Tentu saja tulisan Deidara!

Ketika hendak membacanya, telepon berdering. Naruto sedang dikuasai setan. Ia pura-pura cuek dan mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tapi…

'Kring…!' dering itu terus terdengar sehingga setan dalam diri Naruto menjadi kesal. 'Siapa sih? Gangguin aja!' pikirnya dan mencoba untuk terus mengacuhkan bunyi telepon nan malang itu. Namun, dering tak kunjung hilang, malah terdengar semakin keras (padahal biasa aja) hingga membuat setan dalam diri Naruto semakin kesal. 'Cih…berisik! 'pikir Naruto sambil tetap membaca diary itu.

Tapi…tapi…Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Seberapapun besar usaha Naruto, ia tetap tak bisa konsentrasi membaca karena dering telepon malang masih saja berdering.

"Arrrrgh! Sial! Siapa sih gangguin aja! Berisik tau!" teriaknya lalu melangkah dengan kesal menuju ke bawah untuk mengangkat telepon. Ditinggalkannya diary Deidara yang masih terbuka.

"Halo?! Dengan keluarga Uzumaki," ucap Naruto masih dengan nada kesal.

"Halo? Naruto? Ini Sakura. Kenapa nada bicaramu terlihat kesal begitu?" ternyata Sakuralah yang sedari tadi mengusik aktifitas terlarangnya.

"Iya kenapa?! Aku memang sedang kesal! Kau menggangguku!" bentak Naruto tanpa sadar karena masih terbawa emosi.

"Na-naru-to? Ke-kenapa membentakku begitu?" balas Sakura pelan dengan nada sedikt bergetar karena ketakutan.

Naruto mendengar nada ketakutan dari suara Sakura, ia pun sadar jika tindakannya salah.

"Hhh…" desah Naruto, "Maaf Sakura. Aku terbawa emosi."

"Huu…dasar! Kupikir kenapa. Menakutiku saja," kata Sakura dengan rileks dan tak bergetar lagi. Ketakutannya hilang seketika.

"Heh! Tapi kamu memang menggangguku!! Teleponmu sangat menggangguku tau!!" bentak Naruto lebih keras mendengar ucapan 'tanpa dosa' dari Sakura barusan.

Tak terdengar jawaban tapi sekilas Naruto mendengar nada terkejut dari seberang. "Ma-maaf…" kata Sakura dengan volume yang amat kecil seperti bisikan, "Maafkan aku, Naru…" pintanya sekali lagi dengan volume yang sama.

Naruto benar-benar sadar kalau ia telah berbuat kesalahan. 'Yah…sudahlah maafkan saja. Kasihan Sakura. Ia pasti sedih dibentak sahabatnya seperti itu,' sisi malaikat Naruto mulai muncul. Sedangkan si setan, entah menghilang kemana.

"Yah…sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh? Kamu memaafkanku, Naru?"

"Ya…ya… Aku yang salah karena telah membentakku."

"Ye!! Naru ga marah lagi!!" teriak Sakura riang dengan volume yang amat berkebalikan dengan saat ia meminta maaf.

"Ukh! Berisik," kata Naruto sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabat ceweknya itu. 'Dasar cewek! Suka sekali berteriak di sembarang tempat!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, kenapa meneleponku? Ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

"Uhm…ga ada masalah sih. Aku hanya ingin kamu membantuku, Naru. Bisa kan?" terdengar seperti nada paksaan daripada permintaan.

"Bantuan apa, Sakura?" jawabnya, 'Kenapa firasatku tidak enak begini…'

"Uhm…temani aku pergi nanti sore ya!" ujarnya manja.

"Ha? Kemana? Hari ini aku harus menjaga rumah, Kakak pergi dan baru pulang nanti malam," tolakku halus.

"Cuma sebentar kok. Ya…ya…please!!" pintanya dengan nada manja dan memaksa.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, tak akan lama. Kutunggu jam 4 sore di depan rumahmu. Ok? Bye…bye…Naru!"

"Tunggu dulu…" ucap Naruto panik.

'Tut…tut…' terdengar sambungan telepon yang terputus.

Naruto melongo. Ia tau kemalangan akan menghadangnya sebentar lagi.

"Hhh…" ia menghela nafas.

Naruto pun berbalik dengan langkah gontai kembali ke atas. Diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah sebelum menaiki tangga. '15.25'

'Tinggal 35 menit lagi,' pikirnya lesu. Lalu dengan malas ia naiki tangga satu persatu.

Diliriknya pintu kamar kakaknya yang masih terbuka. 'Ah…diary kakak…' ia melupakannya. Sungguh tindakan amat ceroboh. Bergegas ia menutup diary itu (karena tak ada lagi minat untuk membacanya) dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam rak buku.

'Pluk' karena terburu-buru sebuah kertas jatuh di kaki Naruto. Dipungutnya kertas yang lebih tepat disebut foto itu. Terlihatlah ekspresi senyum seorang Deidara yang amat manis. Naruto terperangah melihatnya. Bukan karena kagum akan manisnya sang kakak melainkan terkejut melihat senyum sang kakak. Senyum tulus, tidak dibuat-buat, dan tanpa kepura-puraan yang terpancar dari matanya. Mata Deidara benar-benar memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan pada Naruto selama ini. Naruto hampir menangis karenanya. 'Kenapa Kakak tak pernah berekspresi seperti ini saat bersamaku?' pikirnya sedih. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh, ia sudah merasa bahagia melihat senyuman Deidara dari foto ini. Sebuah foto rahasia yang selalu tertutup rapat berada di dalam diary.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok di sebelah kakaknya. 'Siapa lelaki ini?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sosok lelaki berseragam polisi lengkap dengan atributnya itu terasa asing bagi Naruto. Ia tak pernah melihat lelaki ini datang ke rumahnya. Perawakannya tegap dan gagah (terlihat dari kepala hingga bahu) dan garis wajahnya menampakkan sosok tegas dan keras. Ia tersenyum simpul, dan Naruto sedikit terperangah ketika melihat matanya. Matanya sama sekali berbeda dengan garis wajahnya yang keras. Jauh dari itu. Matanya menyorotkan kelembutan dan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan sang kakak. Sedang tangannya memeluk bahu Deidara seakan ingin melindungi dan menjaga uke itu. 'Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini? Kenapa sebuah foto bisa memberikan banyak arti?' pikiran Naruto semakin bingung dan penasaran.

'Mungkin jawabannya ada di diary kakak,' ia pun meraih diary itu dan tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan jam beker yang berada di atas rak buku. 15.50 "Sudah hampir jam 4sore rupanya," ucapnya santai. Namun sedetik kemudian, "Hah?! Gawat aku melupakan Sakura!"

Dengan terpaksa diurungkan niatnya untuk membaca. Walaupun Sakura sangat manja dan seringkali menyebalkan, gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya sahabat perempuan Naruto. Selain rumah mereka yang dekat karena masih 1 kompleks, ia dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak SMP. Mereka berdua sering bertukar pendapat dan mencurahkan perasaan mereka, satu sama lain. Mereka sudah mengerti watak masing-masing, tapi masih sering bertengkar. Walaupun begitu, pertengkaran yang terjadi hanya adu mulut ringan karena beda pendapat yang malah semakin mendekatkan hubungan mereka hingga menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang ini. Jadi, bagaimanapun kesal dan sebalnya Naruto pada Sakura, ia tetap menyadari bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura, tak ada pula orang yang bisa diajak bicara dan tukar pendapat karena kakaknya sendiri sering keluar karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Tentang sang kakak, ia sudah cukup puas dengan foto tadi. Segera dimasukkan foto itu dalam diary lalu dimasukkan dalam rak sekali lagi. Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Deidara dan tak lupa (lagi) menutup pintu kamar.

**  
10 menit kemudian, tepat pukul 16.00**

Naruto telah siap. Ia pun keluar kamar dan turun menungu Sakura yang akan menjemputnya.

Tak lama Sakura datang. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak anggun dan cantik dengan balutan longdress merah motif polkadot warna pink berlengan dengan flatshoes berwarna putih. Ia menjinjing tas tangan berwarna hijau muda (senada dengan warna matanya). Matanya yang bulat dan berwarna hijau emerald itu terkejut menatap Naruto.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu ini? Tidak bergaya sama sekali dan apa maksud sandal jepit yang kau pakai??"

"Lho? Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Café. Café Mew-Mew bukan ke toko kelontong atau minimarket! Cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah Sakura dengan mimik tak sabar.

"Hah? Kenapa harus ganti pakaian? Sekarang sudah jam 4 lebih lho! Terus mau apa ke Café? Hah? Aku tak mau kalau harus bergossip dengan teman-temanmu!" ujar Naruto sambil berbalik ke dalam rumah.

"Eits…tunggu! Jangan marah gitu donk! Ga gossip kok… Tenang aja, cuman ngumpul bentar sambil ngobrol gitu…Ok? Mau ya? Sekarang cepat ganti baju. Ayo aku temani!" cerocos Sakura panjang lebar tanpa memperdulikan pendapat Naruto.

"Heh…tapi…"

"Udah… Nanti kita tambah telat lagi!" tambahnya dan mereka masih saja adu pendapat hingga akhirnya Naruto terpaksa menuruti permintaan yang lebih tepatnya perintah Sakura.

-TBC-

* * *

Tunggu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Naruto (belom bisa saya kasih spoiler) di chapter selanjutnya………yang rencananya ga bakal saya update hingga 3 minggu ke depan karena saya sibuk dengan Mid n Remidi (siap-siap) '

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat 2 uke ku 'sayang' yang udah berbaek hati nyuruh-nyuruh gw ngerampungin fict ini sampe ga sempet baca komik!! (woi, mau Mid malah baca komik!!) Awas ya, kalo kalian berdua ga ripiu!! XD

Well, ditunggu ripiu nya ja! X3


	2. Chapter 1

**-Naruto POV-**

Mata safirku membulat, menatap tak percaya akan pemandangan di hadapanku. Sebuah tempat dimana terlihat pasangan muda-mudi terutama kumpulan gadis masuk ke dalamnya. Tempat dengan interior design yang sangat girly sehingga membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Dominan warna pink serta tambahan warna merah, jingga, dan putih membuatnya tampak familiar. Tempat ini sangat mirip seperti…

……Sakura?

Ya. Memang terasa familiar seperti gadis di sampingku ini. Mata emeraldnya menatap tak percaya sama sepertiku. Bedanya, di mataku tersorot rasa keterkejutan dan anti pati yang amat sangat, sedangkan pada dirinya terpancar kekaguman seolah-olah tempat ini adalah surga baginya.

'Glek' aku menelan ludah dengan tebakan gilaku ini. Tapi sepertinya bukan sekedar tebakan asal belaka. Lihatlah, sekarang Sakura mulai berjingkrak kesana kemari meneliti ke'indah'an apalagi yang terbingkai di tempat yang, yah…apakah harus kuulang lagi?

Semakin lama melihatnya, semakin ingin pula menjauhinya. Saat kedua kaki ini kugerakkan mundur (tanpa berbalik) secara perlahan agar Sakura ,yang tengah terbuai, tak menyadarinya, tanpa sengaja tubuhku menabrak sesuatu hingga sedikit oleng, namun –untungnya- tak jatuh. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat benda apa yang kutabrak tadi. Dan dugaanku yang mengira bahwa yang kutabrak adalah benda mati ternyata salah besar!

Seorang lelaki berjaket kulit hitam –yang tampak menggelikan- melotot ke arahku. Mata besar itu menyorotkan rasa kekesalan dan sedikit emosi seakan-akan aku pernah memiliki hutang padanya tapi tak kunjung kubayar. Tangan besarnya menarik tangan seorang gadis yang baru kusadari ada di sebelahnya lalu mendekapnya. Serta berkata, "Heh! Kalau jalan pakai matamu! Bisa-bisanya menabrak pacarku!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang tak membuatku gentar tetapi malah membuatku beranggapan, 'pasangan ini norak sekali!'

Lelaki itupun melangkah ke tempat di belakangku dan sebelumnya sempat menyenggol pundak kananku dengan keras.

"Auw!" pekikku menerima 'hadiah' perpisahan nan indah dari 'teman' baru. Sial rasanya cukup sakit. Sepertinya akan menghasilkan warna biru tua kecoklatan yang sangat cantik. Kuedarkan pandanganku kebelakang, melihat pasangan norak yang tengah tersenyum mesra -nan memuakkan- diatas penderitaan orang lain. 'Cih' umpatku kesal, ingin rasanya memaki-maki mereka, tapi rasanya akan percuma bila aku melakukannya. Tidak ada untungnya dan tidak merubah keadaan. Pundakku tetap saja sakit!

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa kusadari mendekatiku, "Kamu punya masalah dengan mereka?"

Aku menggeleng, "Selama ini, aku tak pernah memiliki musuh karena aku tak berniat mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Huh…untuk apa mencari masalah? Dan lagi, merekalah yang mencari masalah duluan!" sahutku.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa pria itu bilang kalau kamu telah menabrak pacarnya?"

"Hanya tak sengaja menabraknya!" tegasku membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Sakura masih memandangku dengan bingung. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Tempat ini membuatku mengalami kesialan!" ketusku sebelum sempat mendengar pertanyaan lain darinya.

"Eh…jangan! Kamu sudah janji kan?"

'Cih, memang apa yang kulakukan tadi? Berjanji padanya? OMG!'

"Sa-sakura," aku mulai mendapat ide konyol baru, "Ukh…Sakura…kepalaku sakit!" keluhku seraya memegang kepala dan mulai berakting seprofesional mungkin.

Gadis itu menatapku lekat-lekat untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari ucapanku. Gadis berdahi lebar ini memperhatikan setiap sudut wajahku. Terutama bagian mata. Mata tak pernah berbohong, itulah kalimat yang sejak dulu dipercaya oleh sebagian masyarakat. Entah benar atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini aku sangat menginginkan bila kalimat itu hanyalah isapan jempol. Sekali lagi safir dan emerald bertemu. Ia menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada serta berkata, "Naruto, kamu bohong. Sudahlah, daripada berbohong begitu dan nantinya sakit betulan, lebih baik masuk ke dalam," ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan mengamatinya sesaat, "Gawat! Sudah jam 16.40!" paniknya. Tangannya terulur ke arahku dan meraih pergelangan tanganku lalu menariknya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Heh??" aku mulai panik, "Mau kemana??"

Sakura tak menjawab bahkan semakin menarikku dengan kasar menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat yang sedari tadi membuatku bergidik. Tempat awal dari kesialanku hari ini. Tempat bertuliskan, Café Mew-Mew.

' Glek! Luarnya saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan dalamnya??' umpatku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dalam diriku. Ukh…! Rasanya perutku mengalami gangguan. Sepertinya semua isi di dalamnya teraduk-aduk dan kini berusaha untuk keluar. Ukh… aku merasa mual.

-

-

-

**-don't like yaoi or shounen ai, so don't read this fanfict!!-**

**-KEJAR SEME, UKE KUTANGKAP!!-**

**chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Café Mew-Mew, 16.41**

-Meja 13-

_Sialkah?_

_Kenapa aku merasa angka ini begitu erat dengan kesialan?_

_Akankah kesialan yang berbuah 'manis' padaku akan berlanjut??_

_Tuhan…lindungi aku…_

"Lalu, hanya kita berdua yang berada di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Sesaat kemudian pelayan datang membawa daftar menu. Naruto melihat sebentar dan memutuskan untuk memesan segelas Lemon Squash.

"Tidak. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi. Kami sepakat bertemu jam 4 sore. Kukira akulah yang terlambat. Akan tetapi…huft…aku juga bingung. Kenapa malah mereka yang telat," jawabnya lalu meminta pelayan mencatat pesanannya.

"Mereka? Siapa? Teman-teman SMPmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan…ehm…nanti kau pasti akan tau. Nggak seru kalau membicarakannya sekarang," jawabnya disertai senyuman kecil.

'_Daijina __yume wo hitotsu kokoro ni itsudemo_…_Shinjite, mamotte, norikoete ikou_…' Sakura dengan sigap menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi……hah……kenapa terlambat? ……oh……hem, benar ikuti saja jalan itu……hahaha……tidak akan……yah, kamu tinggal menghubungiku lagi……ehm……baik……eh?" Sakura melirik Naruto, "Hanya seorang……heh, semua sibuk tau!" lalu sedetik kemudian mulai berkutat pada pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti Naruto.

"Dia tersesat," ujar Sakura ,setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, disertai tawa kecil, "Gila kan? Sebesar itu masih tersesat! Hahaha…" entah ditujukan pada Naruto atau pada dirinya sendiri karena sesungguhnya Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa dan apa yang tengah Sakura bicarakan.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi melirikku?"

"Ah…itu, eh, pesanan sudah datang," Sakura malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'Yah…terserahlah. Susah memaksa Sakura bila ia memang tidak menginginkannya. Menunggu adalah jalan terbaik.' Itu kesimpulan yang diambil Naruto saat mengetahui sifat asli dari sahabatnya ini.

**10 menit berlalu**

Sakura masih berkutat pada ponselnya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengaduk-aduk sisa es dalam gelasnya.

"Mereka datang," ucapnya kemudian. Kepalanya sibuk menengok ke sisi belakang Naruto. Naruto acuh. Ia hanya menginginkan satu hal, 'segera pergi dari tempat ini dan PULANG', sebelum Deidara mengetahui kepergian tanpa pamitnya.

"Hai! Lama sekali!" sapa Sakura pada temannya yang baru datang.

"Maaf. Aku belum pernah ke daerah ini. Kupikir café yang kamu maksud terletak di pusat kota. Ternyata…"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak memberitauku sejak awal ketersesatan kalian? Tau begini, aku tidak perlu terburu-buru kemari."

"Hei…jangan ngambek begitu. Memangnya kamu menunggu dari jam berapa?"

Sakura tersenyum manyun, "Sebetulnya…jam 16.30 aku baru sampai. Tapi aku selalu tepat waktu kok…ini semua karena dia…" telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak merasa diperhatikan, masih berkutat pada es -bodoh- yang mulai habis karena mencair itu. Sakura menjadi kesal dan ketika akan menegur Naruto, ia sudah kedahuluan oleh orang lain.

"Hei…kamu teman Sakura?" sapa lelaki berambut lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, menjawab sekenanya, "Iya. Trus kenapa?" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada asal muasal suara.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Suigetsu, teman dari pacar Sakura, Kidomaru," tangannya terulur di depan wajah Naruto.

"Oh, ya, aku Naruto," jawabnya tanpa mendengar perkataan lelaki itu dengan seksama dan membalas uluran tangannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi acuh mulai merasa risih ketika tangannya tak kunjung dilepaskan. Ditinggalkannya gelas bekas Lemon Squash itu lalu ia bangkit dan menatap lelaki yang membuatnya kesal itu, "Lepaskan."

Lelaki yang bernama Suigetsu itu hanya tersenyum dengan tampang innocent. "Naruto, warna matamu unik. Sangat cantik untuk seorang lelaki."

Mendadak wajah Naruto bersemu merah. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, heh?"

"Tidak, tidak ada maksud apapun. Hanya memuji," lalu diraihnya tangan Naruto yang masih berada dalam genggamannya dan dikecupnya secara perlahan, "Tanganmu pun lembut, tidak seperti lelaki lain."

"Waaa!" wajah Naruto bertambah merah. Bercampur antara perasaan malu dan marah. Kesabarannya sudah habis. "Heh, sialan kau! Lepaskan tanganku!!" teriaknya membuat semua pengunjung café melihat ke arah mereka. Kini wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam. Perasaan marah yang memuncak beralih menjadi perasaan malu yang amat sangat. Tindakan ceroboh yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya pada Sakura setelah tangannya terlepas dari Suigetsu lalu berjalan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar, tetap dengan muka merah padam. Panggilan Sakura tak dihiraukannya.

-

-

'ARRRGH!! Kenapa kesialan menimpaku secara bertubi-tubi seperti ini!! SIAL!! Memang apa salahku?? Hanya karena masuk kamar kakak tanpa ijin dan membuka buku diary kakak, yang juga belum sempat kubaca. Apa semua ini balasannya?!

Kenapa juga aku menuruti permintaan Sakura! Pakai janji-janji segala pula! ARRRGH!! Kenapa juga ada lelaki BRENGSEK yang seenaknya menci……ARRRGH! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya!! Benar-benar lelaki BRENGSEK! Awas kalau sekali lagi kita bertemu, ukh, aku tak akan membiarkanmu HIDUP!!'

"ARRRGH!! BRENGSEK!!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar. Lagi-lagi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Naruto yang sangat sangat dan sangat malu memutuskan untuk berlari. Tak dipedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena jogging di senja hari. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pulang, masuk kamar, menguncinya dari dalam, dan menenangkan diri. Kalau perlu, ia ingin berendam dalam air hangat hingga tertidur dan tak bisa bangun lagi. Sehingga ia tak perlu mengalami kesialan seperti ini.

**Sesampainya di rumah****……**

Naruto bergegas masuk rumah. Pagar ia tutup rapat-rapat serta tak lupa dikuncinya. Begitu pula dengan pintu depan. Tak lupa pula ia mengecek semua jendela dan pintu belakang, apakah sudah terkunci dengan benar atau belum. Semua tindakannya itu agar kesialan yang menimpanya hari ini, tidak ikut terbawa ke dalam rumah. Alasan yang sangat konyol, namun tidak saat ini, bagi Naruto.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya dalam kasur sesudah mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Hari ini adalah hari tersibuk dalam masa liburannya. 'Pertama dan yang terakhir kali,' batinnya, 'Bila disuruh memilih, lebih baik aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakak karena telah lancang membuka diarynya daripada harus keluar rumah hari ini.'

Ditengah pergulatan antara pikiran dengan alam nyata, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar. Diambilnya lalu dilihatnya.

_- - - Sakura Haruno calling - - -_

Diacuhkannya panggilan dari Sakura. Sebaliknya, ia malah menaruh si ponsel di bawah bantal. Ia membiarkan ponsel malang itu terus bergetar hingga berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Naruto terlelap...Zzzz..

-

-

-

"Eng..." Naruto melenguh pelan dan menggeliat. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar yang belum sempat ia tutupi dengan gorden.

"Hm?" Naruto yang sedikit bingung kini menyadari kalau senja hari telah berganti menjadi pagi saat ia melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjuk ke angka 7.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang dengan malas-malasan dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi setelah sempat mengambil baju gani dan meraih handuk yang tergantung pada rak jemuran di depan beranda kamar.

Sepuluh menit. Waktu yang dirasa cukup bagi Naruto hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil ponsel di bawah bantal yang semalam terlupakan.

**3 missed calls**

dari Sakura. Lalu ada 2 pesan baru. Isinya sama.

_Naruto, kenapa telponku tidak kamu jawab?_

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berniat membuatmu marah. Ini semua diluar skenario, diluar kehendakku. Aku tidak tau kalau Suigetsu akan berbuat seperti itu..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku sudah memberi pelajaran padanya agar ia kapok dan tak lagi mengganggumu._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Kesal? Marah? Jengkel? Semuanya aku terima, tapi tolong,_

_maafkanlah aku..._

_:'( hiks..._

_Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita selama 3 tahun ini hancur hanya karena masalah seperti ini..._

_Hiks...kumohon, maafkan aku Naruto.._

_ -Sakura-_

Naruto sedikit terkejut membaca SMS dari sahabatnya itu. Pertama kali selama mengenalnya, Sakura meminta maaf berulang kali padanya. Naruto menjadi sedikit tersentuh. Walaupun masih kesal, ia memutuskan untuk menerima permohonan maaf dari Sakura.

'Yah...baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu Sakura. Tak mungkin aku menghancurkan tali persahabatan yang telah kita ikat sekian lama. Kuharap, kejadian kemarin tak terulang untuk kedua kalinya,' begitulah SMS balasan dari Naruto.

-

-

Bel berdenting membuat aktivitas Naruto terhenti. Ditutupnya buku bercover hitam bertuliskan 'Darren SHAN' di bagian tengah atas, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam laci.

'Cih, siapa yang menggangguku pagi-pagi begini?!' keluhnya, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kaki ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Naruto!!" sapa seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi bagi Naruto.

"Sakura?! Bukankah aku sudah membalas SMSmu tadi? Apa tidak sampai? Trouble?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Sampai kok. Aku kemari hanya ingin maen dan..." ia menengok ke belakang, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Heh? Siapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Naruto melongo kaget saat melihat sosok yang muncul dari belakang Sakura. "Kau!?" teriaknya.

"Hai..." cengirnya pelan. Siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suigetsu!

"Kau laki-laki sialan! Kenapa kemari, heh?! Mau mempermalukanku lagi! Heh, kemari kau! Teriak Naruto. Ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi marah. Kemarahan yang kemarin sempat memuncak, kini kembali datang.

Naruto menarik kerah baju Suigetsu dan hendak memukulnya tapi tidak jadi karena Sakura menyeruak masuk diantara mereka. Sekilas seperti adegan 2 orang pria yang sedang memperebutkan wanita pujaan hati mereka.

"Heh...! Berhenti! Naruto, tenanglah! Tujuanku membawa Suigetsu kemari bukan untuk berkelahi atau pamer kekuatan! Arrgh! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat adegan perkelahian yang belum sempat dimulai terhenti. Kedua lelaki itu menatap Sakura. Naruto mundur ke belakang sedangkan Suigetsu tetap diam di tempat.

"Naruto, dengarkan. Aku membawa Suigetsu kemari karena ia ingin meminta maaf padamu. Bukannya berkelahi seperti ini."

"Apa? Meminta maaf? Mana mung..."

"Benar Naruto. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu. Tidak ada maksud buruk lainnya," Suigetsu memotong ucapan kemarahan Naruto.

"Meminta maaf?! Dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan kata maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, heh!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Naruto, jangan begitu. Suigetsu kan sudah meminta maaf. Kenapa kamu masih emosi begitu?" Sakura mencoba menengahi permasalahan.

"Emosi?! Jelas saja emosi! Gara-gara dia!" tunjuk Naruto pada Suigetsu yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, "Dia...dia...arrgh! Sakura, kenapa kau jadi membelanya sih? Sebenarnya yang mana temanmu? Mana sahabatmu?! Dia atau aku!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam karena marah.

Sakura hanya memandang Naruto dengan nanar. Percuma mengajak bicara Naruto yang sedang naik darah. Ia memilih untuk diam. Begitu pula dengan Suigetsu yang hanya menunduk diam. Naruto pun hanya memandang kedua orang di hadapannya dalam diam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Perlahan, Naruto mulai menyadari akan emosinya yang sudah keterlaluan dan tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf, tadi emosiku tak dapat kukendalikan..." ucapnya kemudian sembari memalingkan wajah salah tingkahnya.

Sakura memandang Naruto, "Benarkah ucapanmu itu Naruto?"

"Uhm," Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"YEEE!! Naruto gak marah lagi!!" teriak Sakura senang.

Naruto berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Di pintu masuk ia memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang, "Masuklah. Tidak enak berbicara di luar," ucapnya pelan lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menuruti ucapan Naruto dengan senang. Hatinya sangat lega karena Naruto tak marah lagi. 'Naruto memang berhati baik dan lembut, serta jarang sekali marah. Akan tetapi, bila ia marah sekali saja, akan sulit untuk membuatnya tenang kembali. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu cepat untuk menenangkan diri. Apakah karena aku mendiamkannya? Ah...biasanya waktu dia marah, aku juga diam. Mungkin Naruto semakin bertambah dewasa. Yah...past begitu,' pikir Sakura.

"Suigetsu? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sakura menyadari Suigetsu hanya diam mematung di tempat.

"Eh? Kau saja dulu."

"Kamu melamun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"He? Tidak. Siapa yang melamun," kelit Suigetsu lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Hei, tadi kamu bilang aku dulu. Kenapa sekarang malah mendahuluiku?!" balas Sakura kesal, "Pria memang aneh."

"Wanita lebih aneh," balas Suigetsu tak mau kalah.

"Hehh...tetap tak mau mengalah pada wanita ya?"

"Kau bukanlah wanita seperti pada umumnya. Untuk apa mengalah padamu?"

"Heh?! Kalau begini sikapmu padaku, kenapa aku tadi rela dimarahi Naruto hanya untuk membelamu?!"

"Salah sendiri...Aku tak meminta untuk dibela kan?"

"BakaSui!! Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu sih?" Sakura merengut kesal dan menghempaskan diri pada sofa yang lembut.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas soda dingin, "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ributkan?"

"Kami tidak meributkan apapun," sahut Sakura kesal. Ia memincingkan matanya pada Suigetsu yang terlihat innocent, "Aku mau ke belakang," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari sofa dengan langkah terburu-buru karena kesal.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Suigetsu hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang tengah meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja lalu mengelap peluh yang sedikit membasahi dahinya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto balik menatap Suigetsu, "Kenapa memandangku begitu?"

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau semakin manis. Maksudku, kau sangat manis dalam balutan busanamu yang sangat pas hari ini. Maaf, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Naruto bingung. Ia mengamati dirinya dengan keheranan.

'Memang apa yang aku pakai? Hanya T-shirt hijau cerah kebesaran, boxer putih kecil, lalu apa yang salah?'

"Apa maksudmu, heh?! Mau membuatku marah lagi?? Padahal aku telah memaafkanmu. Jahat sekali..." Naruto beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke belakang karena merasa tak nyaman berduaan dengan Suigetsu.

"Tunggu," kata Suigetsu seraya menarik tangan Naruto, "Jangan pergi."

Naruto bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, "Hei, ucapanmu itu terdengar seolah-olah aku mau mati saja."

Suigetsu tak menanggapinya, ia bangkit dari duduk lalu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya yang semakin matang. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Suigetsu.

"Naruto, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

- - - - - -berSAMBUNG- - - - - -

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chap yang melelelahkan... Dibuat aja cuman sehari. Buru-buru pula!

Jah...maafkan daku bila di chap ini ceritanya kurang begitu bagus serta penulisannya amburadul. Thanx buat yang review!

Oh ya, ini balasan reviewnya:

**kagetsukiGo**: Nenek!! Makasih uda begitu perhatian ma cucumu yang kurang ajar ini ;D Semua fanfict saya uda Anda review!

Rapi? Wei…kepala cucu jadi tambah gedhe nih…mungkin di chap2 ini penulisan cucu ga rapi lagi T.T

O ya Nek, tolong kasih masukan n kritik ya!

**Raven-heika**: Nyah!! Kak Raven! Akhirnya dikau mereview fanfict saya jua!! Senang sekali...o

Kasih kritik n masukan juga ya! Keep Reviewing! xp

O ya, gimana ficnya? Hayo, inget commentq yang di fs! x)

**X-tee**: Tee-chan, gimana chap yang ini? Maish belum bingung juga ma inti ceritanya? Moga aja makin lama kamu ngikutin fic ini, bakalan makin mudeng...)

O ya, makasih buat kritiknya. Di sini, Naruto saya bikin lebih kasar. N satu catatan, Naruto emang paling lembut ma kakaknya. Trus Deidara? Bakal saya perbaikin lagi, tapi bakal lama muncul. Terus R&R n kasih masukan +kritik ya!

**Darbi Arsk XIII**: Makasih buat kritiknya. Saya uda tanya2 temen nih, biar ga salah nulis lagi...x)

Terus R&R ya! Kasih kritik lagi, biar fanfict saya tambah maknyoss!

**AkiRasOuChi**: Thanx a lot uda review! XDD

Gimana UTSnya Bu? Aq uda kelar nih…Gyahhahhahha!!

Tenang, Sakura uda punya pairingnya sendiri…(uda baca chap ini kan?)

Gaara?? Wei…jangankan Gaara, BakaOro juga bakal tag masukin! xp

Chara co di sini banyak banget lho! N semua dari manga Naruto sendiri. Ga bakal ada OC!

Jadi, kemungkinan apakah Gaara bakal muncul? Tebak aja...

Ou ya,...terus review n kasih kritikan ya!

**play me 'til noon**: Loh? Emang mau keliatan apanya? xp

Paling chap 2/3 bakal muncul sesuatu yang menarik. Ataukah di chap ini sendiri uda keliatan?

Semenya Naru? Wah...ga bisa saya kasih tau...yang jelas semenya Naru lebih dari satu! x)

Thanx buat kritiknya. Terus R&R ya...kasih kritik n masukan lagi ya...

**Pink-violin**: Apakah jawabannya uda ketebak melalui chap ini??

Iya...! Dari dulu saya suka banget mbayangain Naru ma Dei.

Yosh! Sekarang keturutan deh...

Keep reviewing ya, walo ini fic yaoi...

**Azumi Uchiha**: Semenya Dei? Er...masih bingung juga sampe saya ngadain polling. Tapi akhirnya keluar sendiri dari otak saya...xp

R&R ya! N thanx uda njadiin ini sebagai story favo. Masihkah?

**Varanoia-Trinity-: **Hai Varan sang pemimpin laskar fujoshi! –digetok-

Thanx buat reviewnya ya! Eh, ga bikin fic kayak Vampire Knight lagi?? Aq tunggu….XP

N Keep reviewing!!

**NejiDemon**: Aozo san!! (apa Aozo-nee nih? Kan kamu kakakq…xp)

Thanx banged buat kritik pedasnya!XD

Wow, jujur sekali!! Aq seneng!! Chap ini kritik lagi ya, coz saya ngerasa kurang sreg ma chap ini.

Gaara jadi semenya Naru?? Neji ma Sasu? Trus aq ma sapa dund??

O y, ficnya gimana kok ga di apdet-apdet?! –njewer telinganya Aozo, digetok ma Aozo-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, sekian dari saya, bila ada tutur kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...! -pidato mode-

R&R teruuuus!!


	3. Chapter 2: SuigetsuNaruto part I

a/n: Hai! Saya akhirnya kembali lagi dengan membawa senyuman yang bisa memabukkan hati Anda sekalian! –ditimpuk, ditendang, diranjam, dll-

Gomen, minna! Saya mengaku telah berdosa dengan menelantarkan fanfict saya yang malang tak tersentuh ini :'( Saya bakal usahain, ga ngaret kayak dulu lagi! Pokoknya, chapter selanjutnya bakal diupdate dalam waktu dekat! XP

* * *

Author : VongoLa-aI (ganti nama lho!)

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Nana © Yazawa Ai

Genre : Romance, tragedy

Rating : T. 'ga tau kedepannya.

Pairing : SuiNaru!! Gomen penggemar SasuNaru. Ini pairing sementara kok. Bakal ada SasuNaru apa 'ga nya, saya 'ga mau bilang. 'Ga seru, atuh…XP

Warning : Boys Love, AU, rada OOC (menurut saya sih, 'ga), non Sakura-bashing (wei…di sini saya 'ga pengen njelek-jelekin Sakura!)

* * *

-

-

-

**-don't like boys love, don't read this fanfict!-**

**-KEJAR SEME, UKE KUTANGKAP!!!-**

**chapter 2: SuigetsuNaruto (part I)**

-

-

-

* * *

"Naruto–"

"Sakura–"

"–Kita lulus!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Diiringi lonjakan tanda kegembiraan melihat hasil perjuangan mereka selama 2 minggu yang tak sia-sia. Peluh yang mengalir membasahi pipi, hanya diusap dengan sebelah punggung tangan oleh Sakura. Naruto sendiri, malah tak menyadari bila ia telah mandi keringat sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Di belakang, antrian panjang masih terlihat meski tak sepanjang tadi.

Sekali lagi, mereka menatap lekat-lekat hamparan kertas putih yang ditempelkan di sebuah papan hitam berukuran 30x65 cm. Dan entah keberapa kalinya–mereka terus berteriak senang tanpa menghiraukan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Perasaan mereka ini cukup wajar. Puluhan anak yang bernasib sama–ada pula yang sedih karena usaha mereka belum cukup berhasil–juga ikut berlonjak bahkan ada yang menari-nari serta menyanyi dengan volume keras hingga membuat beberapa orang terkikik. Namun, anak itu tak malu. Sebaliknya, ia malah melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan lalu berlari mengitari halaman seakan hendak memberitahukan semua orang kabar gembiranya itu. Senyum menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang terlihat berseri-seri.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun mengikuti tingkah konyolnya–merentangkan kedua tangan dan berlari-lari memutari Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa riang dan tak memukul Naruto–kala ia bertingkah konyol–seperti biasa.

Gerakannya berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Aku harus memberitahukan kabar menggembirakan ini pada Kakak!" ujarnya senang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan sekolah baru mereka, Vongola International High School**(1)**. Ya–kini mereka telah menjadi keluarga dari sekolah bertaraf Internasional no. 1 di Konoha itu!

–

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto senang. Diperjalanan pulang ia sudah memikirkan seribu cara agar kabar ini menjadi sebuah kejutan yang manis bagi Deidara, kakaknya. Namun, karena terlalu banyak cara–konyol pastinya–, Naruto malah menjadi bingung dan memilih memberitahukan secara biasa saja.

"Kak?" panggilnya. Sepi. Tak seperti bayangan bocah berusia 15 tahun ini. Kepalanya sibuk celingak-celinguk kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Secercah senyuman menghiasi wajah jahilnya, "Pasti di sana," gumamnya senang.

Dengan sedikit berjingkat-jingkat–Naruto menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik seperti biasa.

Berdalih ingin mengagetkan kakaknya, Naruto membuka pintu secara perlahan lalu berjalan ke depan dan, "Door!!" teriaknya–yang hanya disambut tiupan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Naruto melenguh kecewa.

Tapi–bukan Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun mengecek semua sudut ruangan yang dirasa cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh sang Deidara.

Dan–nihil.

Di kamar mandi, kolong tempat tidur, lemari hingga kolong meja belajar–pun ikut di_ubrek-ubrek_ oleh pemuda berambut pirang ini. Mata birunya membiaskan kekecewaan dan otaknya dipenuhi berbagai dugaan negatif yang dengan cepat ditepisnya dengan gelengan kepala. 'Tidak, kakak pasti tak akan mengingkari janjinya.'

Langkah-langkah gontai menggiringnya kembali ke bawah. Meski telah menguatkan hatinya dengan hipotesa positif, namun belum cukup memudarkan perasaan kecewa dan khawatirnya.

'Mungkin Kakak pergi sebentar.'

'Pergi? Kemana?'

'Pergi ke…, mungkin ke minimarket'

'Minimarket? Siang-siang begini?' Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding di sisi atas TV. Jarum terpendek menunjuk ke arah pertengahan 12 dan 1, sedangkan jarum yang sedikit lebih panjang bergerak ke arah 6.

'Untuk…'

'Tuh kan! Mana mungkin ia pergi ke minimarket, pasti ia telah menghilang sejak pagi dengan para semenya.'

'Tidak mungkin! Pasti kakak memberi kejutan untukku! Membeli ramen misalnya? Ya–membeli ramen!'

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Pertentangan hati antara 'malaikat' dan 'iblis' berhasil dimenangkan oleh sang 'malaikat'. Tetapi, semua itu hanya dalam pemikiran Naruto. Kenyataannya? Naruto hanya bisa berharap.

Disandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Jari-jemarinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lengan sofa–tak jelas. Anak yang sejak lahir telah memiliki status hiperaktif itu merasa sangat tidak betah dengan sikap 'menunggu dan berdiam diri'. Tangan kecoklatannya mulai meraba-raba meraih remote control TV dan menekan tombol berwarna merah setelah berhasil meraihnya.

–

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah sudut siku-siku. Sudut yang terbentuk dari angka 3 dan 12. Berurutan ditunjukkan oleh jarum pendek dan jarum menengah.

Poor Naru…Ternyata ia kelelahan menunggu hingga tertidur selama 2 setengah jam.

Ia melakukan peregangan ringan sebentar sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan mematikan TV yang sama malangnya dengan Naruto–hanya disetel namun tak diperhatikan.

Mata lebarnya menyipit saat menangkap bayangan ganjil di meja TV.

"Kertas putih? Memo? Siapa yang kurang kerjaan–Ah!"

Tangan mungilnya merayap meraih kertas itu. Perasaan was-was langsung memenuhi diri Naruto. 'Jangan-jangan…'

_Naruto, kakak akan pergi selama 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang mendadak diberikan oleh Dosen–pagi ini. Mungkin sewaktu kamu membaca memo ini, kakak sudah pergi. Tapi tenang Naru-chan, hanya 2 hari saja kok! ;)_

_Oh ya, gimana hasilnya? Hari ini, kan? Pasti berhasil! Lusa kita harus merayakannya!!! X3_

_Ok Naru, Kakak pergi dulu. Bye-bye, Naru-chan!_

_Luv u, un!_

_.Deidara._

Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas, badannya limbung hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kertas memo itu bernasib sama dengannya, jatuh dengan mulus dari gengaman tangan yang melemah hingga benar-benar terlepas. Bulir-bulir air perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kakak jahat!!!"

–

Sakura hanya diam setelah mendengar penuturan curahan hati Naruto. "Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Sakura mulai buka suara. **(2)**

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Matanya yang memerah menerawang jauh tak tentu arah. Sakura tau itu, meski dalam kenyataannya, pandangan Naruto terarah padanya. Sakura sedih melihat sahabat karibnya seperti ini. Ia berusaha mencari akal untuk menghiburnya. Semenit kemudian, otak jernihnya menampakkan sinyal.

"Hei, `gimana kalau nanti malam kita jalan-jalan ke Shibuya?" ajaknya, "Yah…itung-itung perayaan kelulusan. `Gimana?" ulangnya.

Naruto melihat Sakura dengan bingung, "Shibuya?" Naruto memang tahu kalau Shibuya merupakan salah satu tempat hiburan terbaik di Jepang. Akan tetapi… "Bukankah letaknya lumayan jauh dari Konoha?" katanya mengutarakan isi pikiran, "Dan lagi, kita kesana naik apa? Apa Ayahmu mau mengantarkan kita?"

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut memaksa sang otak bekerja sekali lagi. Dan sinyal kembali menyala.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu kamu pikirkan masalah transportasi. Semuanya biar menjadi tanggunganku," ucapnya disertai seringai licik yang berhasil lolos dari mata Naruto yang makin bertambah bingung. "Sekarang yang sebaiknya kamu lakukan adalah pulang, mengganti kaos kedodoran dan celana bayimu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak untuk kita pakai ke sana. Aku juga harus bersiap-siap. Sampai nanti Naruto. Bye-bye!" cerocosnya sebelum menutup pintu rumah dan dengan gesit–berhasil menghindari tangan Naruto–masuk ke dalam.

Naruto termangu. Tangan kanannya hanya dapat menangkap angin musim semi yang kini menggelitik tengkuknya. Ia menyilangkan dan mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing lengan atas miliknya, alih-alih menghangatkan diri dari terkaman angin–meski angin musim semi cukup hangat. Sekarang, ia–sedang tidak mood untuk membuat keributan–memilih untuk pulang.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauhi rumah, suara familiar membuat langkahnya terhenti, "Jam 7 di depan patung Hachiko ya!" disusul suara pintu yang ditutup. Naruto hanya mendesah panjang. 'Apa yang direncanakan Sakura sebenarnya?' tanyanya dan dijawab gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

-

**Rumah Naru-chan, 15.45**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar tepat saat pikiran Naruto melayang. Lamunan dirinya yang masuk ke dalam sinetron remaja yang ditayangkan salah satu stasiun TV swasta itu buyar seketika. Naruto mendengus kesal. Lalu beranjak dari sofa dengan malas-malasan.

"Ada apa Sa–" ucapannya terhenti. Naruto menelan ludah mendapati sosok di hadapannya kini. "Suigetsu?" panggilnya setengah bertanya, "Mau apa kemari?" mendadak ucapannya jadi ketus. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini. Tidak Sakura, apalagi Suigetsu.

"Hai! Kenapa kaget begitu? Memang kamu sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya melihat penampilan Naruto yang masih acak-acakan. Berkebalikan 180° dengan dirinya yang _necis_**(3)**.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," balasnya cepat. "Hei, kenapa memandangku begitu?" Naruto ikut melihat dirinya dari atas ke bawah. 'Apa aku kelihatan aneh hingga dia–Ah! Kenapa harus mempedulikan pandangannya!?' Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tak menyadari posisi Suigetsu yang semakin mendekat padanya. Nafas hangat mulai menjalari wajah manis Naruto. Didongakkan kepalanya dan reflek mendorong Suigetsu menjauh saat menyadari posisi 'berbahaya'. "Mau apa kau, brengsek!" bentaknya. Suigetsu yang tersungkur dengan posisi 'tak nyaman' karena dorongan Naruto cukup keras, hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa kamu kasar sekali, Naru-chan? Kita kan sepasang kekasih, wajar lah kalau melakukan 'hal itu'," ujarnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Tangannya sibuk mengibaskan debu yang–mungkin–tertempel pada celana jeans hitamnya.

"Tapi jangan tiba-tiba begitu!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tak akan–sebelum kamu mempersilahkanku masuk," senyum menampakkan gigi putih nan tajam miliknya.**(4)**

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal menyadari ketenangannya terganggu. "Masuklah." Naruto melangkah masuk diikuti Suigetsu.

"Lalu apa maumu," tanyanya to the point tanpa mempersilahkan 'tamu agung'nya duduk.

"Duduklah," Suigetsu merasa ada yang salah pada diri Naruto. Sedikit saja salah bertindak, ia yakin Naruto akan langsung mencakarnya.

Naruto menurut dan pandangan matanya tetap pada lelaki di depannya itu. Tatapan mata tajam penuh selidik.**(5)**

Suigetsu mengehela nafas lalu beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto. Tangan pucatnya terulur meraih pipi Naruto membuat Naruto menepisnya tapi ditahan oleh sebelah tangannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Dibelainya pipi yang sedari tadi ingin dikecupnya, "Ada yang salah?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah dan memalingkan muka. "Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku tak ingin diganggu. Aku lagi 'ga mood."

"Meskipun itu aku?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tetap berpaling dari sorot mata kekasihnya itu. Kekasih yang pertama baginya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

–

**Flashback**

(a/n: Ini adalah kelanjutan dari kejadian penembakan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu di chapter sebelumnya. Setting waktunya masih hari yang sama.)

Pertama kalinya seorang Naruto ditembak oleh seorang lelaki. Kejutan Suigetsu ini dengan sukses membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Naruto terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Insiden café Mew-Mew sepertinya tak cukup bagi Suigetsu.

Wajah Naruto memerah, bukan tersipu pastinya. Emosi menyertai tindakan tanpa pikir panjangnya yakni meraih bantal duduk yang berada di kursi lalu dilemparkannya ke arah Suigetsu dan tepat menutupi wajah kaget Suigetsu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto berlari ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

Sakura yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi terkejut dengan tindakan nekat Naruto. Ia menatap tajam Suigetsu, "Kau apakan dia?"

Suigetsu tak menyahut. Ia masih syok dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya barusan. Langkahnya menyusul Naruto berhasil dihentikan dengan apik oleh rentangan kedua tangan Sakura. Suigetsu menatapnya kesal lalu beralih ke sisi yang tak terlindungi. Namun, lagi-lagi perlindungan yang diberikan Sakura tak berhasil diruntuhkan olehnya.

"Meski kau tak mau menjawab, aku paham tindakanmu pasti bukan tindakan yang benar. Kau pasti telah–"

"–Aku menembaknya."

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Menembak?" ulangnya untuk mendapat kejelasan akan pendengarannya.

"Hm," Suigetsu mengangguk. Matanya awas melihat atas kalau-kalau ada gerakan tak terduga lagi dari Naruto.

Sakura baru mengerti. 'Pantas saja dia marah…' Terbesit di pikirannya ekspresi Naruto setelah penembakan nekat Suigetsu.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersipu. Tingkahnya ternyata disadari oleh Suigetsu. "Tidak. Ehm…hanya membayangkan sesuatu," ia kembali tersenyum geli, "Hei, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Percuma menunggu di sini. Naruto sedang kacau, ia tak akan turun bila kau di sini terus," katanya mengakhiri pandangan aneh Suigetsu padanya.

"Hah? Tapi aku–"

"–Sudah, menurut saja. Besok atau lain hari bisa kau coba lagi, kan?" katanya. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk mendekati lawan bicaranya agar menimbulkan kesan bahwa pembicaraannya kali ini bersifat lebih pribadi, "Dan lagi, ini pertama kali baginya," bisiknya.

–

Malam harinya…

Perasaan Naruto kini menjadi lebih tenang setelah dihibur oleh Sakura–dan sedikit relaksasi di kamar mandi**(6)**. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Tetapi, usahanya sedikit gagal tatkala ringtone Hp-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Dan tak diduga sebelumnya–mungkin Sakura–e-mail itu berasal dari Suigetsu yang menyuruhnya turun ke bawah. Suigetsu berada di depan rumah.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, ia pun mengiyakan dan bergegas turun. Sedikit deg-degan, ia mengintip dari balik gorden jendela. Sepi. Penasaran–ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Namun yang didapati hanya jalanan yang lengang.

Merasa tertipu, Naruto dengan kesal kembali ke dalam seraya menutup pintu. Ketika berbalik, Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Suigetsu yang telah berada di depannya.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak jangan mengejutkanku seperti tadi! Aku hampir mati tau!"

"Baru hampir kan?"

Naruto merengut sebal dengan tingkah pemuda berambut putih itu. "Mau apa lagi?! Masih punya kejutan lain untukku?"

Anggukan Suigetsu membuatnya tambah bingung. Semakin bingung ketika menyadari apa yang dibawa Suigetsu. 'Bunga mawar?'

Dan Suigetsu menyadari maksud dari ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah orang yang disayanginya itu. Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto dan dalam sekejab seikat mawar merah itu berpindah tangan. "Untukmu," jawabnya.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku perempuan apa!? Apa semua perempuan yang kau tembak selalu kau berikan ini!? Huh, aku tak butuh! Jangan kau kira aku sama dengan mereka!" sergahnya panjang lebar sambil mengulurkan bunga itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Baru kamu," balasnya. Ditariknya tangan Naruto dan dipaksanya untuk mendekat. "Aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain karena baru kamu. Baru kamu yang aku sayangi, Naruto."

"Huh…lagu lama," umpat Naruto. Ia acap kali mendengar kalimat ini dari teman-teman lelaki kakaknya. "Lebih baik kau cari perempuan lain dan menjauh dari kehidupanku sebelum menyesal."

"Apa yang harus aku sesali?" terdapat jeda dalam kalimatnya, "Aku serius Naruto. Aku menyayangimu," diraihnya dagu Naruto, memaksa sepasang mata biru untuk memandangnya.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Suigetsu membiarkan Naruto mencari seberapa jauh keseriusan ucapannya. Hembusan angin malam membuatnya tersadar. "Tapi, aku ini le-la-ki. Apa kau tidak malu bila disangka…" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gay? Untuk apa malu? Toh, sebenarnya tak ada bedanya antara lelaki dan perempuan. Sama-sama makhluk Tuhan 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Terserah apa kata orang, aku tak peduli. Sekalipun semua orang memusuhiku, aku tak peduli, Naruto," tegasnya. Ditatapnya sang safir sekali lagi.

Naruto hanya diam. Dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. 'Ini pertama kali…'

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian.

**End of Flasback**

–

Naruto berkacak pinggang di depan cermin. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan keraguan. 'Cocok tidak ya?' dan tersipu malu tersadar akan pikirannya itu yang sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya 15 menit yang lalu.

Setelah adu argumen panjang yang cukup membuatnya lelah, Suigetsu berhasil membujuknya untuk mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Beralasan ingin menghibur dirinya yang sedang 'ga mood, Naruto terpaksa menurutinya. Bisa jadi ini kencan pertama mereka. Dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan Suigetsu.

–

Selesai berbenah diri, ia turun ke bawah untuk menyambut Suigetsu yang–­pasti–kelelahan menunggunya.

Ruang tamu sepi. Suigetsu tak ada di sana. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan yang ia rasa dari pintu depan.

"Suigetsu," panggilnya menyadari Suigetsu ada dipercakapan itu, "Siapa?"

"Oh…Naru, kemarilah. Ada yang mencarimu," jawab Suigetsu. Tangannya melambai pada Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

'Siapa?' batin Naruto penasaran.

"Siapa ya?" Naruto melihat keluar.

Nampaklah seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi, tegap, dengan rambut cepak berwarna hitam dan sepertinya–dalam lampu yang tidak terlalu terang–sama dengan warna matanya. Penampilannya sangat mencolok. Dalam balutan pakaian yang mirip dengan seragam polisi, membuat Naruto bergidik. 'Waduh, kenapa ada polisi malam-malam begini?!' Rasa takut mulai menjalari benaknya. 'Tapi, aku tak berbuat salah kan?'

Lamunan Naruto terpotong oleh suara berat, "Benar ini Kediaman Uzumaki?"

"He? Ya–benar. Anda mencari siapa?" 'Rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi, dimana ya?'

"Saya mencari Uzumaki Deidara **(7)**." Hanya nada dingin yang terdengar dan itu membuat Naruto muak. Tanpa kata 'tolong panggilkan' atau 'bisakah saya menemuinya' Naruto hanya termangu mengamati sosok di depannya sekali lagi.

Sebelum Suigetsu menyenggol sikutnya, Naruto angkat bicara, "Dia pergi," terdapat jeda cukup panjang yang membuat kedua orang itu saling bertemu pandang, "Mungkin, tak akan kembali lagi."

–

**Shibuya , 19.00**

Shibuya, kota hiburan yang sudah tersohor di seantero Jepang. Banyak pengunjung dari berbagai kota, pulau, hingga negara yang memenuhi tempat ini. Apalagi jika musim liburan, tempat ini sudah penuh sesak oleh ratusan ribu pengunjung yang tak ingin melewatkan waktu mereka tanpa menyinggahi tempat ini untuk berbelanja, berkumpul bersama keluarga, ataupun sekedar jalan-jalan seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

Berbekal ajakan Suigetsu, Naruto cukup terhibur dengan suasana meriah kota ini. Asal tahu saja, Naruto belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sama sekali. Tapi, yang namanya Naruto, ia enggan–tepatnya malu–untuk mengatakan hal ini pada kekasihnya.

"Naruto!" Naruto merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, tapi nampaknya semua orang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing dan tak ada yang memperhatikan kehadirannya. 'Mungkin aku yang salah dengar.'

"Naruto!" Ia menoleh sekali lagi. Akan tetapi suasana masih sama seperti tadi. Bulu romanya mulai berdiri. 'Masak di tempat seperti ini ada…' Naruto tak berani menyebutkan kata terlarang dalam kamusnya itu. "Cih, mana Suigetsu lama lagi," keluhnya.

"Naruto baka!!" Heks! Siapa yang dengan lancang memanggilnya seperti itu?! Naruto sekali lagi–semoga terakhir kalinya–menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari siapa biang kerok itu. Dan…

Plek. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kanan Naruto. "Huwaaa!!!" membuatnya terlonjak dan berteriak. Tangannya menepis tangan asing itu dan berlari menjauh. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. 'Suigetsu, kau dimana sih!?'

Tangan Naruto menutup kedua telinganya masing-masing berharap suara itu segera hilang.

Sebuah tangan menariknya. Sehingga Naruto–si ninja kejutan no.1–memberikan kejutan secara tiba-tiba. Ditariknya balik tangan itu dan dipelintirnya hingga sang pemilik tangan merintih kesakitan. "Suigetsu?" reflek gerakannya berhenti, "Sa-sakit ya?"

Suigetsu mengurut tangannya yang memerah. "Kau ini! Kerasukan apa sih?!"

"Maaf. Tadi ada hantu. Kukira tanganmu tadi milik hantu itu!" jelasnya.

"Hantu?"

"Iya. Tadi ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Dan–" Naruto teringat hal mengesalkan itu ," –Dan ia memanggilku baka! Kurang ajar sekali!" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Apa hantu itu dia?" telunjuk Suigetsu mengarah pada wanita yang bersandar pada Patung Hachiko. Wanita itu melambaikan tangan pada dirinya.

"Sakura?" Suigetsu mengangguk. "Kenapa ia ada di sini?" tanya Naruto. Kekesalannya mulai menghilang.

"Kamu lupa ya? Bukankah tadi sore ia mengajakmu untuk bertemu di Patung Hachiko?" jelasnya, "Ku pikir kamu akan bergegas ke sana begitu aku tinggal membeli minum. Eh, kamu malah lari saat Sakura memanggilmu." Ia menyerah minuman kaleng itu pada Naruto.

"Oh…kupikir. Hehe…" ia tersipu malu. Patung Hachiko**(8)** memang luput dari pandangannya. "Sekarang kita ke sana?" Suigetsu mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Sakura.

-

"Wah…penontonnya banyak sekali…" Naruto cengok melihat antrian yang begitu panjang di hadapannya. "Apa lebih baik kita pergi saja, Sakura? Antriannya panjang sekali."

Naruto mengernyit kesakitan setelah mendapat pukulan dari Sakura. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Mereka 'Blast'**(9)** Naruto, 'Blast'! Mereka band yang sangat terkenal! Baru 1 bulan merilis album, nama mereka sudah melejit! Malam ini adalah konser keliling pertama mereka. Beruntungnya, mereka memilih Shibuya, tempat kita menginjakkan kaki saat ini, Naruto!! Kau dengar itu Naruto?! Pertama kali! Kita beruntung!!" Naruto menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan girang Sakura. 'Memang siapa Blast? Kalau terkenal kenapa aku tidak tahu mereka?' pikir Naruto yang tidak berani diungkapkan pada Sakura. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat pukulan yang kedua kalinya. Naruto meringis membayangkannya.

"Hei, ayo maju," kata Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

-

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang begitu keras, mereka berdua berhasil mendapatkan tiket konser 'Blast' singkatan dari 'Black Stones', sebuah band beraliran punk yang beranggotakan 4 personil. Vokalis, gitaris, basis, dan drumeris masing-masing seorang. Begitulah penjelasan singkat yang dituturkan Sakura pada Naruto kala menunggu band itu mulai konsernya. Mereka duduk di barisan keempat dari depan. Membuat Sakura melompat senang dan Naruto yang sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya. 'Tau gitu, mendingan aku ikut Suigetsu' sesal Naruto.

Teriakan penonton mulai membahana. Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura menoleh ke arah panggung–sumber dari kehebohan penonton. Panggung yang semula gelap mulai terlihat terang. Spotlight mulai menyorot satu-persatu personil yang ternyata telah ada di panggung. Jeritan penonton semakin keras setelah spotlight yang hanya berupa sorotan tadi tergantikan oleh lampu yang lebih terang hingga ke-4 personil itu nampak jelas.

"Kyaaaa!!!" Sakura yang ikut-ikutan menjerit membuat Naruto bertambah sebal. 'Siapa sih mereka itu!'

**to be continued**

* * *

Keterangan:

1. Bukannya kepedean atau apa, tapi Vongola itu saya ambil dari KHR.

2. Setting tempatnya di halaman depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

3. Bahasa Indonesianya rapi. Iseng-iseng ngambil bahasa Jawa…hehe

4. Inget gigi Suigetsu kan? Saya tampilin apa adanya nih. XD

5. Seorang Naruto yang ceroboh kadang bisa bersikap waspada juga kan? Apa ini termasuk OOC ya? Saya rasa enggak sih…

6. Menilik pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri, sehabis dari KM, kayaknya perasaan saya lebih tenang gitu. Lebih seger tepatnya! -dirajam-

7. Kedengarannya aneh. Tapi 'ga lucu juga kan, kalau cuman Deidara!?

8. Ikutan kak Ai nih…pengen masukin Hachiko chayank!! XP

9. Murni dari film Nana. Saya suka nama band ini. Keren!

* * *

review reply:

**Kristi Tamagochi**: Wei~kau reviewer pertama, nak! Makasih ya, uda ngikutin KS, UK. Moga chapter ini cukup baik buat kamu. Ada miss-typo kah? Kritik yaw!

**Dani D'mile**: Nenek! Kayaknya aku deh yang sepantasnya jadi Nenek u. Aku orange lemot, gaptek lagi… T_T Makasih ya, atas bantuannya selam ini. Masih minat baca fanfict ini? Review nggih…X)  
O ya? Masih jadi fujoshi pa uda tobat?

**XXX**: Ya, saya usahain. Saya kasih spoiler ya, SuiNaru cuma pairing sementara. Jadi 'ga akan berakhir dengan SuiNaru. Kamu penggila SasuNaru ya?! Saya juga! XD

**Mit~chan**: My Little Uke chayank! Thanks uda nge-review honey! -ditendang-  
Gimana? Fanfictqu? Gomen baru nge-post…Kemarin tag kebut seharian! Boyokku mpe pegel! XP Dari jam 2 mpe jam 10 lho! (diselingi kegiatan laen sih…)  
Tetep review ya, beibh! X3

**Aozora** aka **Neji Demon**: Uwo! Author yang sama ngaretnya kayak saya! -dijewer-  
Makasih pujiannya Nee-chan~(udah legal kok!)  
NejiSasu? Halah, maunya! -dijewer lagi- Ehm…gimana ya?  
Gimana? Emosi antar tokohnya uda kerasa belum? Kalo belum, kasih tips dund! Imouto akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

**i.V.a.N – y.O.e.D.h.A**: gimana? Ada anak FFN yang nge-add fsmu ga? XP

**AkiRasOuChi**: namamu ga diganti kayak di gmail? Keren tuh artina…  
Hoho…Suigetsu emang gombal banget! Pengen tag buat lebih OOC ga? XP  
He…collab yok? Bikin fanfict dengan aura-aura mistik!

**Azumi Uchiha**: Ya…kok situ yang ga rela? Emang situ sapanya? Babenya aja bukan!? -digetok-  
Sebel? Sama! Saya juga sebel ma Sakura! (lho? Kok ga nyambung?) Tetep R&R ya~ Sankyuuu...

**Sabaku no gHee** aka **Yes-this-is-gHee**: Alo teteh? Sankyuu banget udah mau baca fanfict uanehqu ini. Kalo yang ini gimana? Masih kaku `kah? Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi! Tapi, kadang bingung juga, gimana biar fanfic ga kaku…  
Deidara kayaknya bakal muncul di chap 3/ 4 deh kak…hehe.  
Masih tertarik baca ga?

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic**: Lha ini, author favo terbaru saya! Fanfict kamu keren lho! Saya suka! Ayo-ayo bikin SasuNaru yang banyak lagi!! X)

**shan vannes**: Ini lanjutannya~ Gomen, otak saya rada kesumbat akhir-akhir ini, jadi susah mikir…T^T baca n review lagi ya Non?

**bloominpoppies**: Itachi bukan ya? Ada deh~(disepak)  
Pairingnya unik ya? Makasih kak! Kalo chap ini? Masih kurang panjang-kah?

**Ryu**: Iya…saya lagi ngaret… ampun! Moga besok-besok ga gini lagi.

**Play with the immogen**: Dari dulu pengen nanya, immogen artinya apa sih?  
Keliatan sesuatu kah di sini? Gaa? Gaara? Yah…pokoknya ada aja deh~

* * *

OK, segitu aja. Tetep ikuti multichapter pertama saya ini ya!?

**Review! – Review! – Review! – Review! – Review! – Review! – Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: SuigetsuNaruto part 2

Hola minna? Apa ya, yang harus saya katakan setelah menghilang selama berabad-abad ini? *dilempar bakiak*

Ya…ya…gomen saya tidak kunjung memberi kabar. Saya cuma baru selesai hibernasi dari kutub, jadi pulang ke Indonesia agak lama. *ditendang*

Udah ah~daripada ngelantur, baca aja lanjutan fiction jadul saya. Selamat membaca :)

* * *

-

-

-

**WARNING**

**-against shounen ai, don't read this fiction!-**

**-**

**-**

**-KEJAR SEME, UKE KUTANGKAP!!!-**

**chapter 3**

**-**

**-**

**- **

* * *

Naruto POV

_**When I was darkness at that time  
**__**furueteru kuchibiru  
**__**heya no katasumi de I cry**_

Lalu terdengar gebukan drum disusul instrument lain seperti bass dan gitar.

_**mogakeba mogaku hold on tsukisasaru kono kizu  
**__**yaburareta yakusoku hurt me**_

Meski begitu, sang vokalis masih mendominasi.

_**Nobody can save me  
**__**Kamisama hitotsu dake  
**__**tomete saku you na my love…**_

Dan suara itu semakin bertambah dahsyat.

_**I need your love… I'm a broken rose…  
**__**maichiru kanashimi your song  
**__**ibasho nai kodoku na my life  
**__**I need your love… I'm a broken rose…  
**__**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
**__**with your smile, your eyes,  
**__**and sing me, just for me**_

Perpaduan suara emas sang vokalis serta musik pengiringnya, berhasil membuat penonton berjingkrak senang, sesekali menirukan nyanyian sang vokalis wanita yang kini menyodorkan micnya.

_**I wanna need your love…  
**__**I'm a broken rose…  
**__**I wanna need your love…**_

Kami–ya, aku dan sahabatku, Sakura, hanya duduk diam tanpa bisa mengekspresikan kekaguman kami pada mereka.

Ulang.

Kami? Tidak.

Sepertinya aku sama sekali tak bisa menikmatinya. Menikmati apa yang disebut musik oleh mereka, para pengagum rock, punk, atau apalah itu, yang justru membuatku sakit kepala. Kulihat gadis di sebelahku ini tak kuasa menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai. Untung saja lantai itu diberi peredam berupa karpet merah yang memang sengaja dipasang di sana. Mungkin bukan itu tujuan pemilik tempat ini. Akan tetapi, aku tak peduli karena musik inilah satu-satunya topik yang bisa membuatku terfokus padanya. Musik berisik nan memekakkan telinga–begitu asumsiku–terus saja membuat orang di tribun bawah sana, berjingkrak-jingkrak dan menggoyangkan seluruh anggota tubuh mereka yang masih berfungsi penuh dalam menangkap kesenangan yang kini dipertontonkan khusus untuk mereka. Namun, itu semua berkebalikan dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Sumpah! Aku benci suasana ini. Pribadi–aku menyukai musik slow yang berirama pelan namun tidak mendayu-dayu hingga berkesan alay. Sebut saja Ayumi Hamazaki, Utada Hikaru, Arashi, Kattun, dan sebagainya–yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Bukan L'Arc~en~Ciel, Asian Kung-fu Generation maupun band-band serta penyanyi rock lainnya yang malah disukai oleh banyak kalangan di Jepang. Ampun! Kenapa mereka mau menghabiskan waktu, uang, dan tenaga mereka demi membiarkan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka lumpuh sementara? Telinga menjadi sedikit bolot, kaki pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri hanya untuk melihat gerak-gerik sang idola di atas panggung secara dekat. Padahal kursi sudah disediakan, tapi mereka menyia-nyiakannya dengan ikhlas. Dan tahukah mereka–para fans band rock dan musik berirama keras lainnya–jika banyak manusia malang lain yang mengikuti jejak mereka, tapi nasib baik tidak ikut terbawa angin karena tiket-tiket super mahal yang tak sempat mereka raih.

Aku masih saja bingung. Sudah tahu tiket mahal dan terbatas, tapi kenapa mereka masih menaruh harapan besar bahwa bintang mereka itu bersedia meluangkan waktu mereka untuk sekedar 1-2 menit mengobrol dengan segerombol fans–tak kebagian tiket–yang tetap setia menunggu di depan studio? Kenapa waktu begitu sepele bagi mereka? Apa gunanya coba, menunggu seperti patung Dewi Kwan She Im Phosat, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Dewi Kwan Im, yang setia menunggu jikalau ada umatnya yang sudi datang memohon bantuan padanya. Haaah~ aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

Yah, daripada memikirkan hal tak jelas–mau tak mau aku tetap duduk manis alih-alih mendapat jeweran bahkan lebih parah tendangan Sakura, jika aku melangkah keluar dari sini.

Kuamati satu persatu personil yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pertama–yang menarik perhatianku, tentu saja sang vokalis. Jarang ada vokalis wanita yang masuk dalam suatu band yang didominasi oleh kaum adam. Biasanya, penyanyi wanita akan lebih memilih untuk bersolo karir sendiri atau mungkin mendirikan grup band yang semua personilnya adalah wanita. Seperti Morning Musume. Grup J-pop Jepang yang beranggotakan 25 orang–total jumlah tanpa adanya pergantian anggota–penyanyi wanita yang tak hanya berasal dari Jepang.

Selain itu hal yang menarik darinya, tentu saja suara. Suaranya sebetulnya tak buruk Malah cukup indah. Setiap nada tinggi mampu dicapainya tanpa terdengar suara melengking. Penampilannya juga tak buruk-buruk amat. Rambut yang dipotong amat pendek malah semakin memperlihatkan leher indahnya yang jenjang. Pakaian serta riasan wajahnya juga kompak. Sama-sama bernuansa gothic. Dia mengenakan kaos ketat warna hitam tanpa lengan di sisi kiri–tato bunga mawar menghiasi lengan kirinya–dan berlengan panjang di sisi satunya serta memiliki motif broken heart di tengah. Dipadukan dengan jins biru gelap butut yang berlubang di beberapa bagian. Sepatu boot hitamnya tak mengurangi kesan gothic yang ditampilkan. Nilainya 90, jika poni tengah itu dihilangkan. Poni yang justru menjadi pusat perhatian karena sebagian orang menganggapnya seperti–maaf–belahan pantat. Itu hanya tebakanku. Mungkin tak terbukti karena hingga saat ini tak ada orang yang mempermasalahkannya.

Kembali pandanganku mencari-cari siapa lagi yang membuatku tertarik. Dan jatuh pada–sang gitaris. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang lurus, pastilah yang menjadi pusat perhatian khalayak. Jika dia bukan bagian dari Blast, dia pasti ditarik oleh agensi model ternama. Badan tegapnya yang hanya dibalut oleh kaos lengan panjang putih polos yang memiliki lubang di beberapa bagian menonjolkan otot-ototnya yang bidang. Kaos itu seolah hanya formalitas panggung agar tak dianggap gila, sinting, dan sebagainya karena di panggung bertelanjang dada. Akan tetapi, aku juga tak pernah mendengar aturan bahwa di panggung harus berpakaian lengkap. Kenapa dia tak melepaskan kaos kusamnya itu? Lebih menarik jika tubuh atletisnya dibiarkan tak tertutup apapun, agar aku lebih leluasa melihatnya.

Hah?

Ulangi lagi!

Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? Mau kutaruh mana Suigetsu!

Tidak kuasa kualihkan pandanganku dari pemuda berwajah tampan itu. Sungguh, dia lelaki terindah yang pernah kulihat hingga membangkitkan naluri ukeku. Jemari pucatnya dengan lihai bergerak kesana-kemari memetik senar-senar gitar, yang jujur, tak bisa kubedakan suaranya dengan bass. Andaikan tangan indah itu menyentuh kulitku. Mengklaimku menjadi miliknya dan membawa tubuh kecilku dalam dekapan otot bidangnya… Ha~

"Naruto!" panggilan Sakura membuyarkan segala pikiran kotorku. Dengan malu-malu kualihkan pandanganku padanya.

Kulihat Sakura yang menatapku heran, "Kau kenapa? Mukamu merah! Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil meraba keningku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat jemarinya menyentuh keningku karena rasa malu sudah menjalar ke otakku dan sulit untuk memberikan gerakan penolakan yang malah menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Sakura. 'Bahaya jika Sakura tau apa yang kupikirkan.'

"Kau `ga demam," ujarnya lagi, "Trus, kenapa mukamu merah `gitu?"

"A-aku, hei! Kau tak pernah bilang kalau Blast punya personil wanita?" tanyaku balik mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Semoga saja dia tak melihat mataku karena mata tidak pernah menipu.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik lalu tersenyum setelah memahami pertanyaanku. "Kau akhirnya tertarik `kan? Aku sudah menduga. Sikap antimu itu pasti tak sejalan dengan hatimu yang sebenarnya menyukai lagu mereka, benar `kan? Suara Tsuchiya-san memang keren! Aku sudah mendengar rekamannya beberapa kali dan ternyata sangat berbeda dengan live-nya! Jauh lebih bagus daripada rekaman!" ujar Sakura antusias. Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Wajahnya juga cantik `kan?" tambahnya.

"Ehm…," aku mengambil pose seperti sedang berpikir, "Kurasa, poni jadulnya itu membuat kecantikan yang kau bilang tadi luntur deh."

"Hah? Poni jadul? Poni tengah maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Sakura hanya diam dan kembali menoleh ke arah panggung. Mengamati sang vokalis untuk membuktikan ucapanku. Lalu dia menoleh padaku lagi. "Benar juga, tapi buatku sih, `tak masalah. Toh, dia tetap cantik. Dandanannya itu lho! Bikin ngiri!" sanggahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan menghadapi sifat keras kepala sahabat sejak kecilku ini yang tak kunjung hilang. "Kau ini aneh. Gadis dengan rambut pink dan dandanan girly sepertimu malah menyukai dandanan aneh seperti preman itu. Eh, maksudku dandanan yang–yah…mirip lelaki…`kan aneh." Aku buru-buru meralat perkataanku barusan saat menangkap kilatan tajam dari Sakura.

"Huh! Kau saja yang aneh ,Naruto! Belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sudah berani memberikan kesimpulan yang jelas-jelas tanpa analisa terlebih dahulu. Seperti lelaki apanya! Justru dandanan ini yang membuatnya disukai oleh banyak lelaki. Coba lihat di sekitarmu. Cukup banyak lelaki yang berada di dalam sini `kan? Lebih banyak lagi yang berada di tribun." Dia menghentikan ucapannya. Kukira untuk mencari kata-kata sanggahan lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, ternyata…

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Mana mereka?"

"Hah? Mereka siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kidoumaru dan Suigetsu! Mana mereka?"

"Bukankah mereka memang tidak mengikuti kita kemari? Kita `kan berpisah sejak kita memilih untuk menonton konser."

"La-lalu dimana mereka? Ke-kemana mereka pergi?" suara Sakura kini berubah gagap. Bias ketakutan tak sempat disembunyikan dari mata safirku.

"Yah…mana kutahu," jawabku santai seolah tak melihat bias itu. "Mereka `kan anak cowok, pasti beranilah pergi tanpa kita!" aku menambahkan kalimat sumbang yang kusengaja untuk mencairkan ketegangan. Sayang, dampaknya lain.

"NARUTO!!!" teriak Sakura setelah sebelumnya menarikku keluar dari gedung pertunjukan. Sontak kupejamkan mataku dan kututup telingaku agar tak menjadi tuli sementara, seperti apa yang kutakutkan tadi. Menyadari tak ada hal buruk lainnya, kutengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati air mata sahabatku mengalir secara perlahan di kedua pipinya.

Cengiran polosku mau tak mau berganti menjadi raut kepanikan. Kutarik bahunya dan kubawa dalam rengkuhanku. Samar kudengar isakan darinya. "Hei-hei, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba menangis `gini. Membuatku bingung tau! Seorang Sakura selalu kuat `kan? Katanya `ga mau menangis di depanku lagi?" Tak mendapati jitakan maupun pukulan seperti tiap kali aku menggodanya justru semakin membuatku bingung. Kebingungan yang bercampur kekhawatiran. 'Segitu takutnya kehilangan Kidoumaru. Apa keberadaanku tak kau anggap?' pikirku kesal. Meski begitu tak kulepas pelukanku. Tubuh mungilnya justru semakin kudekap erat sembari tangan kananku sibuk mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Sshh–daripada menangis seperti ini, mending kita cari mereka yuk! Siapa tau mereka memang tengah menanti kita di suatu café dengan 2 cangkir berisi minuman hangat." Aku jadi ngiler sendiri membayangkan perkataanku mengingat datangnya musim semi yang hangat masih sebulan lagi.

Tak diduga, Sakura pun mengangguk lemah. Membuatku tersenyum lega.

#

Normal POV

Di tengah hingar bingar kehidupan kota yang tak pernah mati ini, sepasang manusia sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tepatnya dua manusia, Naruto dan Sakura–begitu nama mereka–menerjang kerumunan orang yang memang terdapat di setiap sudut bagian kota hiburan nomor satu se-Jepang yang saat ini sedang mereka kunjungi. Keramaian yang mereka nantikan itu, kini malah membuat masalah tersendiri bagi mereka. Beberapa kali menyenggol orang tak membuat nyali mereka ciut. Ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah mereka itu disebabkan tak lain karena kekasih mereka, menghilang tepat setelah mereka menikmati konser dari band ibukota yang mereka nantikan. Meski salah seorang dari mereka berkali-kali menggerutu saat menyaksikannya, tetap saja dua sahabat itu masuk ke gedung pertunjukan hingga menimbulkan permasalahan pelik yang kini tengah mereka hadapi.

Naruto sejujurnya masih tak menganggap masalah ini begitu besar. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya yang–entah mengapa Naruto sendiri belum paham–ketakutan jika kekasihnya menghilang, bertemu wanita lain, dibawa kabur tante-tante genit, atau lebih buruk lagi diculik oleh alien yang datang dari luar angkasa. Fantasi-fantasi bodoh itu spontan menimbulkan tawa baginya namun mati-matian dia tahan karena takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Setelah sempat melirik jam tangan yang dia kenakan, ia baru menyadari kalau mereka telah berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di pelosok Shibuya selama setengah jam. Waktu lama yang terasa bagaikan semenit. Tak terdengar keluhan dari mulut Sakura. Meski begitu, Naruto tahu jika sahabatnya itu sampai pada batasnya. Kelelahan tampak di wajah putihnya.

"Hei–" Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan, "–sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu. Sekedar menghilangkan penat. Jika diteruskan pun akan sia-sia karena kondisi kita juga tak memungkinkan," lanjutnya.

Sakura yang berniat menolak tak kuasa begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Dengan terpaksa, dia menyanggupinya.

Tempat yang mereka pilih adalah sebuah café mungil di salah satu sudut Shibuya. Namanya Ran's House. Café yang tak terlalu ramai namun masih terdapat pengunjung. Mereka pun masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan yang tak terganggu oleh keluar-masuknya pengunjung. Mereka memesan minuman hangat–sesuai bayangan Naruto tadi–yang ditawarkan pelayan melalui menu bar. Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto mengamati tempat yang ia pilih itu. Tempat yang cukup nyaman dan tenang jika ditilik dari ramainya suasana pusat kota. Terletak di sudut–tak membuat tempat ini menjadi kumuh seperti di Konoha. Justru letak itulah yang mengundang banyak pengunjung datang. Memang dari luar terlihat seperti dugaan Naruto tadi–mungil. Barulah jika kalian injakkan kaki ke dalam, akan terlihat betapa luasnya café 'mungil' yang sebenarnya dikatakan mungil karena tempat ini memanjang ke dalam, bukan melebar ke samping. Terasa pengunjung yang memilih tempat ini berarti menginginkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan karena tak ada musik selamat datang, musik penghibur, maupun musik pengiring tamu saat menyantap hidangan. Hanya semilir angin hangat dari pemanas yang terdapat di tiap bilik serta wewangian terapi yang menenangkan dan tidak memabukkan.

'Bingo! Pilihan yang tepat!' pikir Naruto senang. Kenapa pada hal-hal semacam ini otak Naruto menjadi lebih encer ketimbang mengerjakan soal-soal eksak yang diberikan oleh Asuma, guru sekaligus wali kelasnya kala SMP? Dia sendiri tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Daripada itu, perhatian Naruto kini tertuju pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Kepalanya menunduk lemah dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang menandakan ketenangan Naruto yang tak tersampaikan padanya.

Tiba-tiba–sekali lagi otak pemuda berambut pirang ini menjadi lebih encer dari biasanya. Sayangnya waktunya kurang pas. Lebih tepatnya–terlambat. Dia ikut-ikutan Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ini adalah tanda kepasrahan jika nantinya Sakura akan marah–lebih parah menjitak kepala Naruto–karena Naruto telat menanyakan suatu hal penting.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak menelepon Kidoumaru?"

"Huh?" Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali tertunduk lesu. "Hp-ku low bat sejak tadi. Saat kita menikmati konser, aku mendengar nada peringatan tapi kuhiraukan saja. Yah… jika tidak, aku pasti sudah menelepon sejak tadi."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia jadi malu sendiri. Terlebih membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja?" tanya Sakura tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Aku? Menelepon mereka? Tapi–aku tidak tahu nomor mereka."

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak tahu?" Naruto mengiyakan dan membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana bisa? Suigetsu `kan pacarmu?"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri belum yakin dengan status mereka. Sepasang kekasih. Naruto hanya pasrah karena Suigetsu selalu mengiriminya puluhan sms cinta yang malah membuatnya kesal karena itu membuatnya terjaga setiap malam. "Aku menghapus nomornya," katanya datar. "Salah sendiri, sms pake' nomor yang berbeda-beda, membuatku bingung. Mendingan kuhapus saja. Toh percuma mengirim sms ke nomor itu. Jadinya bakalan pending!"

Kini gantian Sakura yang heran melihat emosi Naruto yang meletup-letup. Dia merasa selama ini hubungan Suigetsu dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Sekarang malah ribet begini?

Sekali lagi–mereka berdua menghela nafas panjang. Sama-sama bingung menghadapi kisah cinta mereka yang–lagi-lagi–sama-sama rumit. Pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan pun tidak mereka pedulikan.

Hingga secara tak sengaja kedua mata safir Naruto menangkap sosok familiar yang dia bicarakan sejak tadi dengan Sakura. Sosok menyebalkan yang mengganggu hidupnya meskipun dia mengakui dalam hati kecilnya, kenyataan bahwa tanpanya hidup Naruto akan sepi seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

"Suigetsu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, meyakinkan kebenaran akan penglihatannya.

"Hah? Mana?" Sakura menjadi panik sekaligus lega. Suigetsu ada, berarti Kidoumaru juga ada. Begitu anggapannya.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura dan berjalan menuju sosok itu yang ternyata–bodohnya–berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka. Jauh lebih ke dalam.

Dia melangkah dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Takut bila Suigetsu hilang lagi. Langkah itu terhenti mendadak. Sosok gadis yang mengejar di belakang juga ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam membisu.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan terbelalak kaget. Memang benar, disana ada Suigetsu dan Kidoumaru, tapi, ada sosok asing di tengah mereka yang membuat Sakura jengah melihatnya. Seorang wanita berambut pink–sama sepertinya–dengan kaos ketat yang memperlihatkan pusarnya, serta kacamata berbingkai senada dengan warna rambutnya, yang kini sedang asyik berbincang dengan dua lelaki yang mereka cari itu. Hal yang membuat jengah Sakura bukanlah warna rambut yang sama dengannya atau dandanan menornya maupun pusar terbuka wanita itu. Melainkan tangannya. Tangannya yang merangkul Suigetsu dengan genitnya. Sesekali mengelus rambut putih yang seharusnya hanya boleh disentuh Naruto seorang.

Sakura berbalik memandang Naruto. Mengamati reaksinya.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak berucap apapun serta tak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pemandangan nista yang tidak selayaknya dia dapatkan.

Ternyata, Kidoumaru `lah yang menyadari terlebih dahulu kehadiran mereka dari Suigetsu yang memang tengah asyik dalam buaian sang wanita penggoda. "Sakura? Naruto?" Hanya itu yang berhasil dia ucapkan. Kegagapan yang merupakan efek dari kekagetan, berhasil dienyahkannya.

Suigetsu tersentak mendengar ucapan pemuda disampingnya dan menoleh ke arah di belakangnya. Keterkejutan sangat tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya saat melihat kekasihnya ada disana, melihatnya bermesraan dengan orang lain. "Na-naruto? K-kenapa–"

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya–oleh ketiga orang itu–memotong ucapan Suigetsu, Naruto maju dan menyiramkan segelas minuman yang sempat diraihnya sebelum mencapai meja Suigetsu. Suigetsu hanya membisu, tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena tertangkap basah. Buruknya–oleh orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

Naruto menatapnya nanar dan mengucapkan dua patah kata sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas mejanya serta menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari cafe itu. "Kita putus!"

#

Handphone Naruto berulang kali bergetar. Tak ada jawaban maupun balasan. Bukannya tak tahu atau sang pemilik masih pulas. Dia mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas. Sebab Naruto–sang pemilik handphone itu–sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik. Dia tetap terjaga hingga sang bulan enggan menampakkan sosoknya lagi, tergantikan oleh sang mentari.

Sebal akan Hp yang tak kunjung diam, membuat Naruto naik darah dan me-non-aktifkannya tanpa sempat merespon apa dan siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya semalaman.

Naruto kembali meringkuk dibalik selimut dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal agar gangguan itu tak datang lagi. Padahal sumber gangguan itu sendiri telah dimatikan oleh pemiliknya. Tepat setelah Naruto berhasil jatuh tertidur–terdengar ketukan yang berasal dari pintunya. Disusul suara khas orang yang dahulu selalu menemaninya menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini. Orang yang selalu dinantikan olehnya sekaligus selalu melalaikan penantiannya selama ini.

"Naru-chan? Kamu di dalam `kan?" suara riang Deidara terdengar nyaring. Disusul ketukan pintu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras karena sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Naru? Kenapa kamarmu dikunci begini sih?" omelnya setelah berusaha memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata telah dikunci dari dalam. 'Tak biasanya dia begini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia marah padaku?' Deidara jadi kelimpungan sendiri menghadapi tabiat baru adiknya.

"Naru!" Sekali lagi Deidara memanggil-manggil adik semata wayangnya dengan volume lebih keras. Alhasil, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Naruto dengan muka masam.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto ketus, membuat Deidara mengernyitkan dahi putihnya.

"Hm? Kamu kenapa, sayang? Kenapa ketus begitu? Oh ya–lihat apa yang Kakak bawa!" Dia menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna coklat yang dia sembunyikan dari belakang. Naruto menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan kembali menutup pintu yang tak sempat ditahan Deidara.

"Hei! Kau kenapa sih! Hhhh…aku heran melihat kelakuanmu. Sudahlah. Kakak tunggu di bawah. Sarapan sudah siap," lanjutnya masih tetap memandangi pintu kamar adik tersayangnya yang masih saja tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia menghela nafas pasrah dan berbalik ke bawah.

#

Suasana setelah sarapan tak juga membaik. Ditambah dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba dari Suigetsu yang semakin menambah beban pikiran Naruto. Sedangkan Deidara yang tak tahu menahu masalah mereka hanya bisa melihat dari balik tirai jendela dalam diam berharap tensi adiknya tak naik.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Tak puas dengan apa yang kau perbuat kemarin `hah?!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Kenapa kamu selalu terburu-buru menyimpulkan suatu hal yang bahkan belum kamu ketahui dengan pasti–"

"–dengan pasti apanya! Apa yang kemarin belum cukup pasti? Apa pelukan perempuan itu belum bisa membuktikan sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Sejauh mana kau bertindak saat aku tidak bersamamu? Apa itu kurang Su-i-ge-tsu!!" Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto menghadapi pemuda dihadapannya. Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dengan santainya dia malah menyudutkan dirinya dengan pernyataan yang tak jelas asal usulnya. 'Daripada ngamuk di sini dan dilihat kakak, mending aku masuk,' pikir Naruto saat menangkap bayangan Deidara di balik tirai.

"Hei–mau kemana!" Suigetsu kaget melihat pergerakan Naruto menjauhi dirinya. Ditariknya tangan mungil Naruto tapi Naruto menepisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Pembicaraan kita sudah selesai `kan? Aku mau–"

"Belum! Kamu belum mendengar penjelasanku. Tadi aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara, sekarang giliranku untuk menjelaskan siapa 'dia' dan apa saja yang 'dia' lakukan malam itu padaku!" Suigetsu memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Naruto mengalah dan mengangguk.

"Malam itu–setelah kamu dan Sakura memutuskan untuk ke gedung pertunjukan, aku dan Kidoumaru memilih untuk menunggu kalian di salah satu café. Yah–tempat yang juga kalian datangi pada akhirnya," 'dan tempat kesalah pahaman dimulai,' sambung Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Lalu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Tayuya datang bersama–"

"Tayuya? Perempuan itu?" potong Naruto dengan nada sinis.

Suigetsu menggeleng, "Bukan. Dia kakakku. Aku tak pernah cerita ya? Yah…aku memiliki seorang kakak sekaligus satu-satunya saudara kandungku. Dia sangat memanjakanku sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Tadinya aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya, tapi semenjak dia mulai mengurusi hal-hal yang lebih pribadi, aku mulai berontak. Dimulai dengan smsku padamu yang berganti-ganti nomor–itu agar Tayuya tak mencium hubunganku denganmu." Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya namun tetap membisu.

Suigetsu pun melanjutkan, "Lalu kejadian lainnya yang berbuntut pertengkaranku dengan Tayuya terus terjadi. Puncaknya–kemarin malam, saat kamu melihat Karin, gadis kenalan Tayuya yang dipersiapkan untuk–" Suigetsu ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"–menjadi tunanganku."

"Tu-tunangan katamu?" Naruto tidak bisa lagi menutupi keterkejutannya. Tuduhan yang semula mengira perempuan itu sebagai selingkuhan Suigetsu ternyata meleset. Tunangan? Bahkan kata itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya.

Deidara yang tidak mendengar apapun karena terhalang oleh jendela menyadari ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi diantara adiknya dengan pemuda–yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. "Kemana saja aku selama ini? Perasaan baru ditinggal beberapa hari, tapi aku merasa tidak mengenal sosok Naruto. Apa aku mulai meninggalkannya?" gumam Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali melihat ke luar, melihat sosok adiknya yang terlihat kuat diluar, tapi dia sadar kalau selama ini Naruto kesepian karena sering dia tinggalkan. Hingga berakhir dengan kejadian yang tadi pagi dia dapatkan. Diam-diam Deidara menyesal telah menelantarkan adiknya seperti itu. Adik tersayangnya yang telah rela meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya bersama kedua orang tua mereka demi menemani Deidara. Meskipun alasan penolakan Naruto tidak seperti demikian. Deidara berharap Naruto bisa kembali seperti dulu. Seperti mentari yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, selalu menghiburnya–secara tidak langsung–saat dia memiliki masalah, yang selalu membagi waktunya untuk sesekali menceritakan kejahilannya di sekolah. Deidara lupa itu semua hanya karena tugas-tugas perkuliahan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu padat jika tidak dia tambah dengan acara hang-out bersama teman-teman kampusnya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kakak janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ujarnya lirih seraya menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya.

Dia kembali mengamati adiknya penuh perhatian dan berharap semoga pemuda itu tidak menyakiti adiknya karena perasaan tidak enak itu tak kunjung hilang.

Sedangkan Naruto–yang sedari tadi sibuk bersitegang dengan Suigetsu memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Suigetsu sendiri yang berbicara. Hampir setengah jam Suigetsu menjelaskan mengapa dia bisa ditunangkan dengan Karin dan mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak perintah kakaknya–yang membuat Naruto menarik kesimpulan, ia pengecut.

Tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya, Naruto mendorong Suigetsu menjauh saat pemuda itu menyentuh pipi kecoklatan Naruto, meminta kesempatan kedua dan memohon agar dia mau memaklumi hubungannya dengan Karin. Suigetsu pun terjatuh dengan posisi sama seperti dulu saat ia memohon pada Naruto agar menerima cintanya.

"Pergilah dengan perempuan itu! Lebih baik turuti perkataan neesanmu. Jadilah anak yang baik!" katanya sebelum beranjak pergi dan masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Tak dihiraukannya ketukan dari luar dan rintihan Suigetsu yang masih memohon-mohon padanya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ternyata kisah cintanya yang pertama hanya berumur beberapa hari saja. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya Deidara, Naruto melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan dia belum ingin membicarakan masalahnya itu dengan siapapun termasuk dengan kakaknya, Deidara.

**-bersambung… **

* * *

Gimana? Kacau kah? Apakah Naruto benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suigetsu? Nantikan kelanjutannya aja. Pastinya fiction ini masih lamaaaaa banget buat tamat karena seme Naruto sendiri banyak!! Doakan saja semoga sebelum tahun depan udah kelar *ditendang*

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian, reader yang mau dan sudi membaca fiction saya. Meskipun ada beberapa yang malas mereview *dilempar asbak*

Special thanks for my beta reader sekaligus my lola uke *ditampol*, Bingung, kamu beneran ngedit fiction ini apa `ga. Pokoknya sankyuuu wae lah! XD

Tetap RnR yaaaa!!! Sangkyuuuu minna ^o^v


End file.
